Splatoon 2: A Biscuit Rage Story
by RagePuppy
Summary: Biscuit is a young Octoling girl with no recall of who she is, and where she came from. Waking up in Inkopolis Square, she now tries to become the freshest octo in the block with the help of new friends, Mega, Mez, Quest, Oni, and K. All while facing trials, many faces, and heck of an adventure in the process of regaining her memories from before. (Warning:Possibly Mature Content)
1. PrologueChapter 1 Part 1

Prologue

The visions, the flashes, all these parts of possible memories flowing through, what were these things that appeared. What does it mean? Thought of something that had the feel of conflict written all over it. The statics grew louder, the buzzing increasing, and soon….*Gasp*…as eyes widened in shock, heavy panting, looking around to realize it was just a dream. Looking straight into the clouded sky, slightly blocked by the top entrance of a subway entrance, a young white haired octoling begins to rub her head, sitting up from a slightly cold subway stairs. She looked all around her surrounding, no collection, thought, or slightest idea of how she got there. All she could gather from her situation was that right now she was in front of a subway entrance, wearing nothing more than a black t-shirt, black tights, and no shoes. "How did I….end up here?" she says to herself as she slowly gains the strength to get on her feet. The feeling of wooziness was still hung over her head, but in the distance she hears upbeat music coming from straight head, along with the slight sight of flashing lights, and moving figures. "Hmm?" the curious octoling decides to head to the sounds towards her, as she moved closer and closer, she starts to get a better view, reaching the source of the noise, appeared to her was a shopping district, colorful, and full of life. The area was filled with lots of different looking creatures, though to her remembrance they are known as inklings, the squid kids. She looks up to see a giant screen, that soon shows a picture of two figures, a shorter pink and white inkling, and a taller, more feminine looking girl who looked almost like me. The both of them begin to speaking, and she listens in curiosity.

Pearl: "YOOO! You know what time it is?

Marina: "It's Off the Hook live from Inkopolis square coming to you with today's news."

Pearl: "Before we announce the current Splat battle stages, we have some shocking news coming from way up! Marina show them what's happening."

Marina: -Spins the record- "Looks like we got some good and bad vibes on the current octoling alignment that's been passed. It's been 3 days since the agreement of Inkopolis Square's first ever Octoling Alignment passing."

Pearl: "That's right, for those who haven't heard the news yet, my girl Rina over here had finally announced her octoling status, with this reveal came tons of positive and negative opinions from our kids out here. While there are those who've come to terms of good octolings, we still have those who see octolings as octarian menace. The mixed reviews are coming from all angles, but with a higher majority, an alignment agreement was passed to allow the entrance of octolings into Inkopolis square, and to allow Marina, a known octoling to stay as well."

Marina: "Though we have yet to see any octolings come here, we hope to maybe see more come this way, and really bring an era of a new age, with more acceptance." –Nervous giggle- "I hope so I mean"

Pearl: "No worries Marina, we just got to wait and see!"

Marina: "You're right pearlie, OH! It looks like we ae out of time Pearl"

Pearl:" Dang your right, for those looking for today's schedule, the board is upfront and the stages should be up to see, until next time…."

Pearl and Marina: "DON'T GET COOKED, STAY OFF THE HOOK!"

As they finished their announcement, the white-haired octoling takes all she learned, and processed it within seconds, she learned that she is currently in Inkopolis Square, the girls on the screen were Off the Hook members Pearl, and Marina, and that currently there is an ongoing conflict about…octolings? Just as she processed all she heard…

?: "HEY! YOU THERE!"

"Huh?"

She turns her head to see three inklings, faces filled with unhidden rage, staring straight at her. Two Inkling boys, and a short haired inkling girl. Their obvious offensive intention was all over them.

Inkling Boy#1: - Takes out his splattershot- "I KNOW YOU HEAR ME! EXPLAIN YOURSELF NOW!"

Inkling Girl: "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN OUR CITY OCTO FREAK?" –Takes out and aims splattershot pro at the octoling girl- "WELL?!"

They slowly approach the octogirl with weapons ready to shoot, menacing intentions becoming more and clearer.

Inkling Boy#2: "I don't care what the alignment says, NO OCTOLING WILL EVER BE WELCOMED HERE, EVER!" "HUH!?

The octogirl thinks fast as he speaks, with a quick spin of her feet sends a hollowed shell their way, and begins to run off into the city. Regaining their focus, they follow behind, with hateful shout as they try to catch up. The octogirl hops over tables, dodging other civilians, and avoiding shots with ease, many eyes look to see the commotion as it brushed by them like a breeze of wind. The chase continues past the stores, and soon out the view of the others. Despite the efforts to lose them, the young octoling, turns into an alleyway and into a dead end. Blocked by a 10 feet tall brick wall, no doors, or windows to escape into.

"Oh come on, really?" she says in slight frustration, trying to catch her breath, but she turned around to find the three hostile inklings, slowly closing in on her. Their weapons loaded and ready, and focused on the girl.

Inkling girl: "Nowhere to run now octofreak!" –Laughs menacingly- "You made a BIG mistake coming to Inkopolis Square!"

Inkling Boy#1: "They may have passed that alignment, but octolings will never be welcomed!" –Points his weapon right at the octogirl's head- "Your kind is wanted here, and we will make sure you and any other octarian thinking to come up knows it, even that stupid squish Marina"

Despite his words, the white-haired octoling showed no fear, or intimidation. Standing firm in place, looking at all three with her red pawed eyes, glaring them down each second. Her silence only fueled the anger of the inklings, especially the first inkling boy, who seemed irritated with her non-deterred look.

Inkling Boy#2: "THE HELL IS THAT LOOK FOR!?"

Inkling Girl: "YOU DARE LOOK DOWN ON US? LOOK AT YOUR SITUATION YOUR SURROUNDED! BACKED AGAINST A WALL, AND YOUR LOOKING DOWN ON US!?"

The glare of the octogirl only worked to fuel their anger more.

Inkling Girl: -growls- "WHY YOU STUCK UP LITTLE…!"

Inkling Boy#1: "We don't haft to take any crap from you, YOUR SPLATTED OCTO!"

The three point their weapons with fingers on the trigger ready to pull, with no other way to go, the octoling girl prepares herself to take the direct shots, closing her eyes to wait till it's over. Feeling her last seconds were among her as we speak. Just as the boy pulls his trigger. "BANG!"

With her eyes closed a few seconds longer, she opens them in shock to see that she was still in one piece but in front of her, she sees the three inklings with faces now filled with shock and startle, and to the left, revealed a stray perfectly aimed bullet splat the inkling boys splattershot covered in it. Tracing the shot back to the source, the octogirl was shocked herself over who she saw.

?: "Darn, looks like I missed." –With a soft chuckle, and a cock back of his splattershot- "I was aiming for the ignorant morons head, but my aim was off a little."

Appeared from the roof, was a dark-skinned Navy Blue inkling donning a black beanie hat, glasses, and a black hoodie. In his right hand held a gray splattershot in his hand, he looked down at the three with a calm, but also disgusted look as he ready to aim again.

Inkling Boy#2: -shocked-"No way, that couldn't be, but why is he here?"

Inkling Girl: "Hey! STAY OUT OF THIS! THIS IS BETWEEN US AND- *Ting* HUUUH!?"

Just as the inkling girl was about to aim for him, another stray bullet flies by at her from the other side, a dark red ink bullet strikes the girl's hand, knocking her weapon across the alleyway. The faces of the inklings increase more and more with fear, as they shockingly turn to see the other figure. To the other side was a Dark-skinned Dark red inkling boy, wielding a pair of dualies, he shouts over to the Navy Blue Inkling.

?: "Come on Quest, what's all that practice getting you if you can't even get a simple head?" –Spinning one pistol in the right hand, aiming at the three with other, he says jokingly- "Falling behind dontcha think?"

Quest: -chuckles- "You wish you could keep up with my aim Mez."

The octoling girl looked both sides very confused, she was trying to process what was going on, on the left was the Navy Blue inkling, and to the right there was a Dark Red Inkling sporting a black short sleeved shirt, and shades hiding the color of his eyes. The three inklings in front of her were shaking like startled jellyfish, they couldn't even try to play brave in the face of them. She wondered what about these two boys made them so scared off their mind.

Inkling Girl: "What in the cop? WHAT THE COOOOP!?"

Inkling Boy#2:-he drops his weapon in pure fear, looking to his left and right purely shocked- "I don't believe my eyes, wha- WHAT ARE TWO OF THE OMEGA SQUAD DOING HERE?!"

"Omega…Squad?"

Her curiosity was peaked, she heard the name Omega Squad, and from the look of it, they must be a pretty big deal to make these three ink themselves this badly. While the two were standing in fear, the first inkling boy shouts to the both of them.

Inkling Boy#1: -shouts nervously- "W-WE WEREN'T DOING ANYTHING WRONG, WE JUST RIDDING OF THIS SCU-!"

?: "I'm sorry, but what were you about to say?" – His footsteps could be heard from the entrance of the alleyway- "I know you aren't about to call this young lady scum were you, cause I see scum and it's definitely not her."

From the entrance of the alleyway, a third much taller figure appears, his footsteps being heard from across the way. Each wave of sound as the footsteps approached sent shockwaves of terror up all three inkling spines, as the figure is seen, the second inkling boy drops to his knees, eyes widen. The figure was tan-skinned royal blue inkling, sporting a solid gray hoodie, and a pair of black framed glasses. He was shown to be an inch taller than all three of the inklings in front of her. His brown eyes giving off a terrifyingly calm stare as he reached. As he walked, the two known as Quest and Mez hop down from each side, joining him with weapons in hand.

Inkling Boy#2: -drops down- "Its him…."

Inkling Boy#1: "Ahh….No way, its….Mega?"

Mega, just the mention of his name, she saw it sent chills down their spines as he stood there staring them down. All three of the known Omega Squad were standing there with disgusted looks, despite wondering why they were here, she was just glad to be alive, she stood there and listened as the two groups went back and forth.

Inkling#1:"Oh come on M-Mega! YOU CAN SERIOUSLY BE HERE TO DEFEND-"

Mega: "Defend an obviously innocent girl from judgmental, hateful, scum such as yourselves? I believe I _seriously _am."

Inkling Boy#2 and Inkling Girl: "WHAAAAAAT?"

Inkling Boy#1: "Scum!? We aren't the scum here, this octarian over here was causing trouble!"

Quest: "Doing what exactly?"

The Inkling Boy started to sweat profusely, he nervously smiles"

Inkling Boy#1: "W-well, you see-"

Quest: "Because from what it looks like, she has no weapon, no menacing intentions, and obviously looks confused about what's around her, while on the other hand, the three of you were aiming weapons, throwing slares, and was full of menacing intent, so again who's the scum here?"

Mez: "Can I just shoot em and get it over with, their faces are messing with my mood"

Mega: -raises a hand up to lower weapons- "No Mez, no need for that." –he looks back at the inkling boy- "Now look here you can walk away right now and never set foot near her again, or you can make this more difficult for yourself."

Inkling Boy#1: "You're INSANE! If you think we are just gonna step away from this octarian tra-! GAH!"

Before he could finish, a giant thumb caused vibrations to shake the ground, leaving the boy to gasp in shock. The cause of the quake came from the giant roller that Mega pulled out, he gave the boy an angered stare maintaining his calm demeanor as well. His roller was enough to send the other two running in the blink.

Mega:-resting on his Gold Dynamo Roller- "Now I'm giving you an option, and yet you still turn to insulting the octogirl? Sounds like you're going to be difficult about this, hmm?" –Sees the fear in the inkling boys trembling eyes- "Or are you going to take the option along with your lowlife friends."

The Inkling Boy trembling from immense fear, leaves a huge trail of yellow ink as he runs off, fearing for his almost splatted life, he turn into a squid and swims off in a shriek. Mez and Quest laughed as a trail of yellow was left, hi-fiving as they relish in the accomplishment, Mega looks at both boys with a smile.

Mega: -puts his roller away-"Nice ones guys, though to be clear both your aims were off."

Mez and Quest: "Oh shut up Mega!"

The boys with each other as the octogirl watches in confusion, but slightly smiles as their demeanor was quite, entertaining. The smile goes away as Mega looks over to her, and walks towards her. She steps back slowly as she was still startled from before, but stopped as he got closer.

Mega: "Hey, are you alright? They didn't hurt you did they? –He got closer to her with each stop, and stop right in front of her- "That had to been a bad experience for your first time here, huh? Here…-he lends out a hand, with a gentle smile- Lets gets you out of here, and out of that gear. Oh what's ya name by the way?

-Hesitant at first, she grabs his hand and looks up at him- "My name?"

For a moment she hesitated, she looked down as she had no memory of a name, or anything of before she came to Inkopolis square. Despite this, the boys gave her a reassuring smile, and with that she smiled back. With that, it was the start of a new beginning.

Chapter 1: Biscuit, and the Charger Boys

PART 1:

After seconds of hesitation, she looks up to Mega with a look of concern.

"My name is…I don't know…" She looks away without knowing how else to answer, Mega looks back at the boys, who looked just as concerned as he did, placing a hand on her shoulder, he smiles and looks back at the octogirl with reassurance.

Mega: "We'll get back to that bridge later on, but first." – He looks at her current gear, shaking his head- "Let's get you in some better gear, you look like something Judd clawed up and threw out."

Quest: "You're lucky Judd isn't here to hear that, we'd be in some shit if we gave lil Judd a laugh"

Mez: "I'd say she looks more like Sheldon picked her clothes out, definitely looks like it." –Laughs-

Quest lightly smacks Mez over the back of the head, chuckling along with him as the boys begin to head out the alley, Mega follows behind them, looking back to her, and lightly nudges his head for her to follow. She quickly catches up and follows the three inkling boys. The whole walk back, the boys chatted along about a previous splat zone battle. Mez talks about when he took out haft a four man team within second, and Quest replies about when he took out the other two with one swing of his Ink brush. The chat went on and on until they made it back to the main plaza of Inkopolis Square. As she kept following them, she notices the other inklings chatting amongst each other, hearing the whispers slightly. "Hey is that them? Holy Shellfish it is!" "It's _thee_ Squad Omega! In the flesh." "They're gear is always on point!""Soooooo fresh!" "It's really them, man Mega looks even calm-minded in person" "Quest is soooooo cool!" "I wish I could get some time with Mez, I heard you always have a good time with him." The whispers kept going as we walked, and they were all about how great these guys were. She listened the whole way, looking around at all the décor. Seeing Judd, and Lil Judd, a huge entrance, and stores galore. After 20 minutes of walking, the octoling girl finally decided to ask.

"Hey Mega was it? If you don't mind can I ask two questions pondering my head?"

Mega:-Looks back at the octogirl- "Go ahead."

"Okay first, where exactly are we going? We been walking since the alleyway and you haven't even explained anything."

Mega: "Well to answer that, we are heading back to our base, to get you freshened up, it's not too far ahead." –He looks forward and cleans off his glasses-

"Good to hear, not gonna lie my feet are killing me."

Mez: "Probably because you've been running all over the place barefoot?"

The octogirl looked down, as a bright blue blush appears on her face. She didn't even think about her feet until now, especially from all the running. The boys chuckle amongst themselves with Quest looking back at her.

Quest: "Don't worry, we have some good gear you can slip in, something that will help in the long run."

"Thanks, it's really appreciated."

Mega:" Right this way, Girl."

After what felt like a walk and a mile, the four finally reached their destination. In front of them was a door covered in graffiti, a passcode lock can be seen over the knob, and the area seemed to be quiet for the most part. Mega walks up and types in the passcode, while the others kept guard to make sure no one was looking, or around to see him type. Standing there slightly confused, she watches as Mega finishes typing the passcode. He opens the door, and gesture for the octogirl to go down first.

Mega: "Ladies first." –he notices her hesitance to enter, and smiles with assurance- "Well? Don't just stand there, your feet aren't gonna rest themselves."

With the extra reassurance, she finally moves her feet, and enters the door which lead to a pair of stairs heading down, into the dark stairway she went, and the boys followed behind. She was glad to know that the stairs were on a few inches down, and soon there was a light ahead. As she got closer, the room ahead of her revealed a brown carpet with its softness feeling like feathers on her feet. At the end of the stairs was the base, she looked around at the room which had a cozy, chill, and somewhat homey vibe to it. There were beanbag chairs, and giant TV, a kitchen waaaaaaaay in the back, posters of Off the Hook, and another group known as the Squid Sister. There was even doors in the back which I guessed was other rooms. The place smelled as fresh as it looked. The boys walked ahead with Mez making his way to the beanbag chair closest to the door, Mega heading to the other side to hang his weapon, and Quest heading to a closet in front of him. While the three of them were occupied, the octogirl took the time to observe all her surroundings.

"So what I really want to know is, why did you three help me? How did you guys even know I was there?"

She asked with curiosity in her voice, crossing her arms as if there had to be something up. No one would just save anybody they didn't know at all. Mega who was sitting at the counter, spins his chair to face her, with his phone in his hand.

Mega: "For starters, we can't stand when someone is being wronged for something they didn't do, and though we aren't huge supporters of the alignment, we think it's a good thing that's happened here, that including Marina's octoling status reveal."

Mez: -playing a game on the Nintendo, his eyes never leaving the screen for a second as he speaks- "Shows that there are good octolings in the world, know what we're saying?"

She looks over at Mez and nods in agreement, she had no ill intention, and it was good to know that they knew that. That was all that mattered at the moment.

Mega: -swiping through his phone- "As for how we found you."

Mega finishes swiping and turns his phone to show the octogirl, a picture of her running from the three inklings, with a message saying "Guys you need to check this out." The ID only said the message was from someone named K, nothing more. She looked at the phone surprised that despite the crowd someone was able to get a picture of her.

Mega: "Our boys K and Oni caught sight of you while you were being chased, and were able to send a picture to us at the perfect time."

"Impossible, how were they able to spot me? You would haft to have…"

Mega: "Keen eyes? Well that's our chargers for you, can spot a target for miles whether it's a shooter."

Mez: "Or a Inker" –laughs-

Mega looks over at Mez with eyes of annoyance, before looking back at the girl. She looked confused at what Mez meant by Inker, though she decided not to ask as she was still wondering about the charger boys, K and Oni.

"Are K and Oni part of your squad?"

Mega: "Correct, they are two of our main chargers." –He gets up from the chair- "Speaking of names, after you get change we will properly introduce ourselves."

As he says that, Quest comes back with a gear set ready for her.

Quest: "Here you are, I picked out a gear set that seems like a match for you." –He hands her the gear, and points her to the bathroom- "Make a right as soon as you go past the kitchen, and the bathroom is right there, If you need something just Holla."

-She takes the gear from Quest, and heads where he directed- "Thanks, I'll be right out." –She looks back as she walks for a moment before turning back and walking into the bathroom-

She closes the door behind her and locks it, the bathroom was surprisingly clean for a place filled with a bunch of guys. She sets the gear on top of the toilet seat and starts getting unchanged. Removing the black shirt, and tights, she sets them aside next to the tub. She looks in the mirror with a feint sigh, and starts to dress in the gear given to her. Also while admire the gear, especially the shoes. After 10 minutes, she was now finished putting on the gear. Now sporting a snow white V-neck hoodie with a black sleeveless shirt underneath, a rainbow splat mask around her neck, Galaxy ripped tights, and black and white punk boots, she takes one last good look in the mirror and uses her hand to slightly fix her short sky blue tipped tentacle cover her eye. Situated, she exits the bathroom and meets back with the boys who are sitting around the TV.

"Well? How does it look?"

The boys look over at her in awe, from head to toe they were impressed with how well the gear suited her. She stood waiting for a reply from them as they stare.

"Guys?"

Quest: "I knew I picked the right set up, best gear these eyes could find, right from Pearl brand." –He walks over and around the octoling, observing her from all angles-"I always impress myself with my eye for gear"

Mez: "Hmm…you know, maybe we can really test that gear out, one on one?" –Wink-

Mega: "Don't even think about it Mez, Now." –He walks over to her- "For proper introductions, I'll start it off" –he sticks out his hand for a shake- "My names Mega, I'm the leader of Squad Omega, and the groups Roller main user. It's a pleasure to have you with us." –He says with a smile-

-She shakes his hand back, and smiles- "Nice to meet you, Mega."

Mez: -walks over and lightly pushes Mega aside- "Names Mezino, But you can call me Mez the man" –he grabs her hand and plants a kiss on her hand- "You're looking at the second in command, Main Dualies user, the best there is here. Hope you stick around."

She looks him with a slight blue blush on her face and a nervous smile.

"I'll j-just stick with calling you Mez, it's nice to meet you though."

Mez chuckles at her nervous gesture before being pulled off by Mega. He limps his arms over Mega's as he's carried a short distance away from her.

Quest: "All right Mez, back down. We don't need you scaring the girl off before getting to know her" –he walks over with his hands in his pocket, standing right in front of her, with a smile- "Tech man Quest, third in command. I'm the man with the plan, and gear expert. As you seen, I'm the Splattershot Pro Main of the group. Glad to have you here." –He takes one hand out of his hood pocket and hold it out to her-

"Felling more glad to be here, and thanks again for the gear" –she sticks her hand out to shake his, and pulls back-

Mega: "Now that we have given you a bit about us, we can understand that you don't remember much yourself. Do you think you can try to think about your name a little at least?"

She takes a moment to think of the question. As she tries to think back on her name, the sudden visions appeared again, causing a shock of pain to her head. She starts to see parts of goggled figures, a tank with a figure, and soon heard a letter. The boys give her looks of concern as she held her head in pain. Mega takes a few steps towards her.

Mega: "Hey, you good over there?"

"B."

Boys: "Hmm?"

B: "I remember the letter B, It may have something to do with my name, but that's all I can muster, sorry."

Mez: "Well we can't just call you B, maybe we can call you something in the meantime like…..Britt"

Quest: -he smacks Mez over the head- "Come on now Mez, Britt, really? That's so lame."

Mega: "Why not call her Beverly?"

Quest and Mez: "Eww no!"

Mez: -he looks over at Quest- "Well I don't see you coming up with anything."

As the boys continued to go back and forth about a temporary name. B sits down on the closest beanbag chair and starts to think to herself as they bickered. A thing came to mind her head, something she seemed to remember enjoying. She remembered sweet aromas going through her head, along with something she remembered. Just as she was about to hear the word in her head, she spoke a name out loud.

B: "Biscuit?"

The boys stopped bickering amongst themselves, and looked directly at B.

B: "Why not call me, Biscuit?" –She says with a nervous tone, and a shy smile-

The boys look at each other, then back at her. All giving her a smile of agreement, and thumbs up. They thought the name was perfect for her. Nodding of approval. She looked at them and her shy smile turn into a big toothy one as she was glad to find a name for herself. From that day forth, she will go by the Name, Biscuit.


	2. Chapter 1: Part 2

Part 2

Biscuit, as of today that was her name. She was really happy about it too, and the fact she met a good group of inklings. Mega, the calm one, Mez the funny one, and Quest who seemed like in the middle of calm and funny. Either way they seemed like odd but interesting inklings. She was curious though about the other two, the charger boys Oni, and K the boy who took the somehow possible picture. Those two were the one she had yet to meet, and were wondering what kind of people they were. She decides to ask while she had the chance to maybe learn a little more before actually meeting them.

Biscuit: -grabs a can from the fridge and walks back into the boys- "So the other two, K and Oni, what are those two like?"

Mega: "Hmm?"

Biscuit: "What can you tell me about them, besides the fact that they have, keen eyes?"

Mega who first had a look of confusion, realized how biscuit was curious to know about her other two saviors, he takes a seat in the nearest chair, and Quest walks over to join the conversation with them, resting on the stand to the right of Biscuit.

Mega: "Well where do I begin, K and Oni are two of Inkopolis Square's greatest snipers, and they've been with us for years now."

Quest: "When we found them they were fresh off the station, and on their first day here, they had dominated over 20 turf wars from the moment they arrived. They are also pretty cool boys when you get to know them." –He continued to speaks as he sits up and heads to the kitchen to grab the bottle on the counter- "Which you will get to know in a moment actually."

Biscuit: -looks over to quest with a raised eyebrow- "Wait what? What's that supposed to mean?" –She says as she takes a sip of her soda-

Mez: - looks over to biscuit- "It means they should be back soon, when they found you they were on their way to a turf war" – he looks over to the clock- "In fact they should be coming here through the pipes right about now actually."

As he said that, a sound can be heard from an entrance on the other side of the room, what looked like a grated drain had sounds coming from it. Biscuit looked over in curiosity in what could be coming from there. Suddenly two figures appeared through the grates and quickly into humanoid form. Biscuit looked in shocked at the two, she couldn't believe her eyes. The boys were both, octolings? Octoling boys were standing over the grate, both holding chargers in their hands. One was a red light-skinned octoboy with a short cut, his eyes were gray, and looked like they'd cut a squid down just by looking at them. He was wearing red short sleeved hoodie with the word "Kriller" on the back, and black jeans, donning a part of silver and black sneakers, and a pair of shades resting perfectly in his tentacles. The other a was a much taller one, he was a little lighter than the other, a green octoling with tentacles styled in a wild look, he had pink eyes that were pretty to look at but has a seemingly mysterious aura to it. His smile as he arrived was like you couldn't put a dent into it even if you tried. He wore a pastel colored long sleeved hoodie that was zipped down to reveal a purplish pink tank top underneath, and a pair of jeans, with a pair of white sneakers. Unlike the other, his sniper had no scope on it, and he was also carrying a pair of dualies with him as well. She could only look in shock and awe at the fact, two octolings, were in front of her as we speak, and she though in a sense they were mysterious, but was more distracted by the slight nervousness she was feeling arise in her stomach. Trying to lightly swallow down her stomach wiggles, she takes another sip of her soda as the others greet them.

Mega: "What's good you two, turf war went good I see?"

Quest: "K! Oni! You two are just in time to me Bi-"

As Quest was about to introduce Biscuit to the two, the red octoboy puts his sniper to side, and to a few surprise, lunges towards Biscuit in a matter of a blink much to her surprise, he goes for her arm with no hesitation in his movement, locking it in place before tripping her to the ground, pinning her down. Unable to move, her arm held in place with a tight grip, all she could do is look up from behind her. Quest and Mez looked in confusion, Mega was especially surprised.

Mega: "What the cop, K!?

Biscuit: -thinking to herself- "K? This is the guy who took the picture?"

She looked up at the calm but slightly menacing figure who held her arm in place, this was him, he was the one who took the picture that saved her butt, and from how quick he took her down, she could see him being able to take that picture with ease. Though she kept wondering to herself, what the kelp did he pin her down like this for? And the pain growing in her right arm. He finally spoke.

K: "So this is the octogirl, huh?"

Biscuit: -grunts- "Yeah, you're point?"

K:"You're a lot slower then when you were running from those three inklings, I was able to take you down easily. Then again those guys were pure amateurs at best."

Biscuit: "What?"

After a bit, he lets go of her arm which falls to her side, she groans in pain as he gets off her back, and back on his feet. He looks down at her in disappointment, and sighs.

K: "Looks like you guys picked up a weak one, if I wanted I could have taken her out without hesitation" –he begins to walk off to his room- "How pathetic."

Biscuit pushes herself up a bit and looks back with a look of partial rage. She meets the guy who took the picture and he turns out to be a cold finned a**hole. Resting on her hands, Biscuit groans softly in pain. She tries to get back on her feet, struggling as she still feels the sudden shock of impact in her ankles. Mega shouts to K to come back, and apologize. Quest shakes his head in a state of what the cop, and Mez just looks away to his phone feeling the same way as Quest. Biscuit hears someone in front of her, looking up she sees a hand. It was the other octoling, offering her a hand up.

?: -Hand held out, and a slight chuckle- "You okay? K has an odd way of meeting new people sometimes." –He helps Biscuit back on her feet- "Not the best greeting but it'll haft to do, anyways I'm Oni, Secondary sniper/dualies user of omega squad, It's nice to know we were able to give you a hand, metaphorically, and literally."

Biscuit: -she takes his hand and gets backs on her feet, looking at Oni with a flustered thankful smile- "I can't thank you enough, your kindness is appreciated." –she looks over as K goes in his room, closing the door behind him, giving a look of annoyance- "At least I know who's the nicer one of you two. What's his problem?"

Oni: "Oh don't mind him, he's not that bad, you'll see. If anything he was just impressed with your reflexes from earlier, and wanted to test them out, I can't lie I was impressed as well from what I seen."

Biscuit: -blushes- "R-really? I was just trying to get away, I didn't even think about everything." –She laughs nervously as she scratches the back of her head- "I'm more impressed by your sight, the fact you were able to spot me from such a distance is amazing."

Oni: "Oh it's nothing, if you think that's good, you should see me in a turf war."

Biscuit enjoyed talking to Oni already, he was so laid-back, and kind. The guys noticed how well the two were hitting it off, from when Oni complimented her boots to Biscuit complimenting his gear back, and questioned about why his tentacles were all over the place. Mez walks over, giving Oni a smack on the back, chuckling.

Mez: "Alright Oni, quit chatting her up already, don't need you catching another fish on the hook today." –He nudges Oni's elbow with a wink that can barely be seen from the sunglasses-

Oni: "I'm just being nice Mez, besides." –He looks back at Biscuit with a shining smile- "I like this one, she seems cool. Speaking of, I saw a cute one at the plaza, his tentacles were slaying, and he really knew how to use that Aerospray MG, too bad he was trash during the turf war, I mean dude couldn't even throw his Suction Bombs properly."

Mez: "Wow, I've done heard it all, suction bombs are literally the easiest to throw. Also why couldn't you throw one of them curly tentacle inkling girls my way?"

Oni: "From when?"

Mez: "The pink tentacle thing you was on a team with during your 2nd match, she was wearing the shorts, and the pink top. You got her number, and you couldn't send her your boy's way."

Oni:" I'm surprised there's a girl you haven't encountered my dude."

The two went on and on about some inkling girls from the plaza. Biscuit looked at the both of them with a raised eyebrow, but decided not to even ask. She just listened from where she stood. Oni and Mez continued their conversation as they head over to the chairs near the kitchen. Quest and Mega walk over to Biscuit with a book in one of their hands.

Quest: "Pushing that convo aside, now that you been acquainted with the boys, we can start to get you situated"

Biscuit: "Situated? Huh?"

Mega: "He means, it's time to help you get accustomed to Inkopolis Square, and we'll start by testing you out in a turf war, but before we even do that we have a few things to do, the first being." –He hands biscuit a booklet with a picture of what appeared to be crab on the front of it- "We're taking you to Sheldon's, we're gonna help you, pick a weapon."

Biscuit: "Huh?"


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Shot to the Gut, Punch to the Tentacle/the Creation of the Bow and Gauntlet

Weapons, the things used by inkling, and now octolings to commence in the well-known sport of the town, Turf Wars. It was something that Biscuit was gonna need in order to get started, which is what Mega and Quest decided to help her with to get her started. There was only one store in Inkopolis Squares that sells the best weapons, and it was ran by one of the most technical fishes in the plaza, Sheldon. Sheldon the Horseshoe Crab is a weapon crafting expert, and genius, making many different weapons used to this day. Leaving the base, they head to the plaza, and the sign big as day could be seen from the distance. Biscuit looks around as the two lead her to Sheldon's, wondering about what could be her main weapon, the weapon, or weapons that could be her specialty. After a short walk, they reach their destination, with Biscuit look at the huge sign above her. In the window you can see a few brands of weapons such as chargers, shooters, even ones she has yet to see.

Quest: "Here we are, Ammo Knights."

Biscuit: "Ammo Knights?"

Mega: "Here is where you go to grab the latest weapons, and where we will help you grab the weapons that suit you the best depending on your type of style."

Biscuit: -looks over to Mega, then to Quest- "Style? It's that something to do with what you wear? What's it gotta do with finding a weapon?"

Quest: -chuckles- "He means a play style Biscuit, how you work well in battle as they say. For example, as a shooter I like to balance between range and closeness, speed and strength. That is my kind of play style, and you can have one too."

Mega: "Which we are gonna find out as we are gonna help you find as we let you test out weapons." –he says as he walks to the door and opens in, gesturing for Biscuit to walk in first- "Come on, ladies first."

Biscuit walks into Ammo Knights amazed with all the types before her eyes. As she entered, the music gave off the vibe of upbeat and interest. The store was so neat despite being packed with weapons. The shelves were tidy, and the floor was so shiny you could see a slight reflection, which made Biscuit smile. She stood in place after a few steps into the entrance to admire the store, while the boys noticed and smiled to each other as they were glad about her curious happiness. As they walk further into the store, a nerdy voice can be heard from across the store

Sheldon: -shouts from behind the counter- "I'll be smack in my cranium, if it isn't two of my most loyal customers and tester. Oh and I see we have a new face with us today."

Quest: "What's up Sheldon? We got a new customer for you"

Mega: "This here is Biscuit, she's a new recruit of our, and we're trying to get her into the scene." –He looks over to Sheldon, as he places a hand on Biscuit's shoulder- "But we need to find the perfect weapon class for her first."

Sheldon: -Jumps from over the counter, and heads over towards the three- "You've come to the right place, Miss Biscuit. My names Sheldon, and let me be one to welcome you to Inkopolis Square. As you may have heard, I'm the best weapons creator in the plaza. Everything you see in here is created by me."

Biscuit: -A gleam appears in her eye- "Everything?"

Sheldon: "Why yes, everything! Made by my hands alone. Now don't you worry, in a matter of minutes we will find the classes that suits your type in no time. First let's get a good at your gear stats."

With that said, Sheldon grabs a tiny computer from the back of his pocket, on the screen appears a pixelated version of Biscuit, with programmed arrows appearing from both sides, one point at her head, one at her top, and the last one at her boots. Beeps and noises can be heard as it begins to analyze every bit of Biscuits current gear. Biscuit can only look in wonder as the outcome of the results were coming up. After 30 more seconds of analyzing, three bars appear at the bottom of the screen, each with a name next to it. The first bar had Strength, the second had Speed, and the third had Stamina. The bars next to the each word kept going until they stopped at a certain point.

STRENGTH: ===========================

SPEED: ====================

STAMINA: =======================================

All eyes were on the screen as the results were shown. The boys looked in awe, and were impressed none the less, with Sheldon with a smile begins to speak.

Sheldon: "Impressive, yes very impressive young octo." –he turns the screen to give the three a better look- "Your states are remarkable, with the looks of it, your current stats along with the boost from the gear shows your strong suits being your Stamina and Strength, but your speed is at a good pace as well. You would fit more of an aggressive offense style."

Mega: "Which means we need to find weapons with states that fit an aggressive styles, huh? This should be a piece of fishcakes." –He looks over to you fixing his glasses- "In fact, we been in need of someone with high durability, plus you have strength and slight speed advantage? It fits."

Quest: -comes up, and gives Biscuit a big pat on the back, cheerfully smiling at her- "Way to go, B! With stats like that you're a perfect possible addition! In fact, I haven't seen Stamina stats this high in a while, and your strength is a quarter away from Mez's" –he leans over to get a closer look at her stats as he noticed something intriguing- "Well I'll be damned, Sheldon! Can you pull up all our stats if possible?"

Sheldon: "You got it Quest!"

Sheldon turns the screen back towards him and starts to slide the screen over to another picture after he saves Biscuits stats down. While he does that, Quest looks over to Biscuit with a look of wonder, he thought about her stats and thought to himself that there is no way what he thought could be possible. Mega looks over to Quest with a questionable expression before looking back to Sheldon's way, while Biscuit stood there confused, but she thought about her stats, an aggressive offense, she slightly smiles at the idea, she didn't know why but she liked the thought of that being her play style. As she was lost in her thoughts, the screen brought up 5 stats, each with a name next to them, which caught Biscuit's attention.

STRENGTH: =====================================

MEGA SPEED: ======

STAMINA: =========

STRENGTH: ===========================

MEZINO SPEED: ===========

STAMINA: ===================

STRENGTH: ========================

QUEST SPEED: ========================

STAMINA: ========================

STRENGTH: =================

ONI SPEED: ==========================================

STAMINA: ===================

STRENGTH: ====================

K SPEED: ==================================

STAMINA: ======================

Biscuits eyes widened as she looked down the screen at the boys, she had a look of pure wow as she looked at Mega's strength, it was off the charts, no wonder people were fearful of him, the man seemed like a monster, and Mez was almost more than a half way from him, and her stats were up to his? She was surprised to see Quest's bars all at the same spot, he was completely balanced in all stats. The ones that really caught her eyes was Oni and K. The two weren't as high in Stamina or strength, but their speed was unbelievable, she knew that K was fast from when he pinned her down, but Oni's speed was higher than his? It was just a sight to look at, these boys might really be the best of the best. She wondered though, why did Quest need Sheldon to pull up their stats? Quest looked at Oni and K's stats, then back at Biscuit's before cracking a grin.

Quest: "You're faster than Mez, Mega, and I combined, but your still a bit far from K and Oni, I say that's actually impressive. You even have strength that with you durability, despite not being higher than Mez's, if it came to a one on one, you could actually keep up with Mega, well as long as you don't get hit."

Mega and Biscuit: -shocked- "What?! Seriously?!"

Quest: -laughs- "Relax, we'll get back this another time, when we need to." –Looks over to the two of them- "Besides we need to get started on finding your weapon Biscuit."

Sheldon: "Yes, yes that's correct, we can test out some weapons in the shooting range in the back. Right this way."

With that, Sheldon gestures the three to follow him to the back, they head to the door which Sheldon unlocks and opens, revealing a giant room, with targets galore. It had walkable grated floors that leads to a second floor, and the entirety of the room was inkable. Biscuit in a state of wow walks into room, past Sheldon as she looks around, there was so much room.

Biscuit: "woooaah, compared to the front, this is huge!"

Sheldon: "Now let's get started shall we?" –he walks over to a crate and pulls out a splattershot junior, heading back over to Biscuit and hands it's to her- "We'll start by letting you test out the Splattershot Jr. The Splattershot Jr. is the classic entry-level Turf War weapon! It's a great companion for learning the basics of battle. It has a great rate of fire and efficient in use to boot. Plus it sprays ink so wildly you're bound to hit some-"

Quest:"Uhhhh Sheldon?"

Sheldon: "Yes, Quest?"

Quest with a smile, points over to Biscuit. Sheldon looks to where the boys are looking and point, and he was impressed with what he saw. It was Biscuit shooting at the targets with easy, her swiftness in her light blue ink, reappeared and took out the targets in seconds flat. Sheldon took the time to analyze her movements, adding on to the current info he had of the octoling girl. Mega and Quest nod in agreement with each other. She finishes taking out the targets in the room, and swims back to the boys. She looks down at the gun, and back to the three.

Biscuit: "Well? How did I do?"

Mega: "I think she's past the point of a beginner, Sheldon."

Sheldon: "Y-yes, I believe your right Mega." – He says with a smile as he mumbles to himself, and calculates the little bit of data he got on her, he grabs the splattershot Jr. from Biscuit and places it back in the crate, before grabbing another out- "If that's the case, then maybe you could try this." –He pulls out a bigger looking type of shooter- "Maybe the range blaster might be a good fit for you. The Range Blaster delays the oxidization of ink, which extends the range before it explodes! Its special construction reduces the fire rate slightly, but its long range and Suction Bombs let you put the squeeze on your opponents!" –He walks over and hands it to Biscuit-

Biscuit: -observes, and checks out each angle of the blaster- "Hmm." – she takes aim at the target closest to the wall, her finger on the trigger, she pulls and suddenly- *BOOM* "YAAAAAAAHH!" *CRASH* -as she shoots the blaster, the sudden push of the shot sends her flying back, and into the wall, a sudden shake hits the room. The sound of birds, and stars can be heard-

The boys, and Sheldon gives scrunched up looks as she hits the wall, Sheldon takes the time to get some data from that short amount of time as the boys look to each other and back over to Biscuit.

Mega: "Not a beginner, but not that much of a pro yet either."

Quest: "It's gonna be a bit, but we'll find something."

Sheldon: "Indeed, do not worry Ms. Biscuit, There are plenty of weapons for you to try." –He pulls a variety of weapons from the crate- "Shall we continue?"

Giving a slightly dizzy nod, Biscuit agrees as she stumbles to her feet. So begins a montage of testing out many weapons to find the perfect one for Biscuit. What started as a confident chance of finding one for her soon, turned into a slight struggle. After the nasty crash from the blaster, Biscuit goes to try using a dynamo roller, though she got the rolling part down, when she tried to lift it, the roller took her back with it, ending in a failing of handling. It was then onto the slosher, which appeared to be her least favorite. She tries to slosh some ink on the ground, only to swing too hard, and splatter a ton of ink instead of in front of her, over her, covering herself in a ton of ink, again handling was an epic fail, and not a match. She then wanted to try the splatling, even with a better aim with it, it slowed her down too much, making it hard to be offensive, or to move around, another fail. Next was the dualies, which she felt confident that not even she could mess up much with this one, she was doing well with aim, and movement, and though it looked as if they had a match for her, the rolling became her issue, the delay it took for her to get back to her feet left her open to be shot, as Quest demonstrated as of Mega's orders. From one weapon to another, they had ups and down with closest being the best for her was the brella, but it didn't fit her as much as they'd hoped, especially when holding up the shield. They all agreed on one thing, no charger! After 2 hours of weapon testing, they decide to take a break in the shop. Quest and Mega were over at the counter talking to Sheldon, and Biscuit with a look of annoyance and disappointment was resting at the door of the shooting range, she was sitting down, looking at her knees. It was now a matter of what next.

Quest: "Well that could have went better. There has to be something she can main, she had it in some cases with certain weapons but, it's still a stretch, even in turf wars."

Mega: "Even with that we can't take any chance, not even for her. She seems to be able to use a shooter, guess we'll just keep her on those."

Quest: "We can't just keep her on shooters, there has to be something."

Sheldon: "We used all the classes but chargers, but with her style, she would need centuries of work to be an offensive sniper, I know only one who's ever succeeded with that."

She could hear them from where she was sitting. Biscuit couldn't help but feel down, there has to be something she's good at using besides the shooter. Then she thought back at her encounter with K, when he basically called her skills underwhelming. Maybe he was right, she thought. Maybe her stats were wrong. She was lost in thought of her own skill until a gleam hit her right eye. Looking over to see where it was coming from, she spots a hidden crate in an empty corner just an inch from the door, it peaked her curious nature automatically as she gets on her feet and heads straight for it. Taking each step carefully, she reaches the crate and kneels down to open it. As she lifts the lid to the crate, her eyes had a slight sparkle, it wasn't a type of gun, neither of the two things in the crate were a guns. In the crate she found a Mach-Bow, its design was impeccable, it looked stable and well-crafted. The other was a pair of gauntlets, they were silver, and shining, and just her style she thought to the side with a smirk. Just like the bow, the gauntlets were well crafted, and shouldn't help but want to try them for herself, she wanted to know more about these.

Biscuit: "Hey Sheldon?"

Sheldon:-He stops his conversation with the boys, and looks over to where he heard biscuit call- "Need something, Biscuit?"

Biscuit: "Yeah." –She picks both the bow, and the gauntlets, showing them to Sheldon- "What can you tell me about these?"

Sheldon: "Oh I'm afraid those aren't available, those ae basically prototypes I was working on, but can't seem to get much on them."

Biscuit: "How much data do you have on them now?"

Sheldon: "Barely any to make the slightest note on, I haven't really had someone to test them for me. I couldn't find someone who could so I just put them aside, but you shouldn't worry your head on tho-"

Biscuit: "Can you let me test them?"

Sheldon: "Huh? Ms. Biscuit you can't serious want to try them, they aren't finished, not even tested."

Biscuit: "Well why not let me test them? If I test them for you, you can possibly get the data you needed, and I'll get to see more about these for myself."

Quest: -smiles- "From the sound of that, it's a win/win for both of you, don't you think Sheldon? Plus I know you're itching to gain more on these weapons."

Sheldon: -he starts to twiddle his fingers, his curiosity being peaked each second, he gets up from behind the counter, and walks over to the shooting range- "Well who am I to deny someone the right to test a weapon or two, and who knows maybe we might all learn a thing about it." – He unlocks the door and walks into the shooting range, excitement in his voice- "Well kiddos don't just stand there, we have weapons to test"

Quest and Mega give each other sly grin, and look over to see a smiling Biscuit as she grabs the two strange weapons and heads to the range, with the boys following behind. They rest on the wall of the range while Sheldon stands from a distance watching Biscuit each second.

Sheldon: "Whenever you're ready Ms. Biscuit."

The first weapon Biscuit decided to try was the Mach-bow and arrow. She looked at the ammo with wonder on how it goes, and looked at the bow in her other hand. She sensed something about it but put the thought to the side as she figured out what to do. She puts an arrow in the quiver, pulling it back with her right, while holding the bow itself steady with her left. With her sight set on the farthest target, she aims for it, and takes a slight breath before *Bink* she releases, her eyes close all she hears is a sudden pop from the distance. She turns to look over at Sheldon and the boys as she opens her eyes, seeing them with smiles, then looks ahead of her to see, it was a direct hit. Biscuit smiled a toothy smile as she sees her perfect shot. Her happiness built up excitement to soon all she thought of doing was to use the bow more. Suddenly she began to shoot more, but not just one arrow at a time, but three, trail she left from each arrow gave a good path for her to swim, she was now swimming with great mobility, popping up and taking out three targets in one, go, reloading with quickness even Sheldon could not imagine, from running up walls and shooting, to just freestyling, by the time she had realized, she had already taken out all the targets on the first and second floor without even breaking a sweat. Resting the bow on her shoulder, she looks over to the three, whose eyes were so widened with shock they couldn't even fathom what they witness, all they could was smile and give her thumbs up. Sheldon on the other hand, was sitting there taking in all he got from her remarkable testing, typing, and writing so fast he didn't recognize he was going so fast. Too stuck on his excitement to say a word, he could only motion her to try the gauntlets next. She quickly puts the bow and arrows aside, and puts on the gauntlets and tank. She thinks of how she was supposed to get them to work, looking at both her hands, she tries to think for a moment of possible ways the ink should come out. It was going through the tubes into the gauntlets, but how, how was this supposed to work, suddenly something popped into her head. "Focus" That word popped into her head at the weirdest moment, as if just like with the bow, it was just, focus. Biscuit decides to listen to her head, she closes her eyes and begins to focus on her hand. Next thing she knew, a glow started to appear, and as she opened her eyes, she was elated to know, it was her hands. She was able to focus energy into her hands to cause the glow to appear. Sheldon drops his tablet in awe, the boys could only drop jaw as they watch her shoot a ball of ink at the targets in front of her. She looks at her hand with sparkles in her eyes, and a chuckle turned happy laughter, swimming in the trail of ink, she goes up the wall to the second floor, and jumps up punching the targets into smithereens. To her, the feeling of both weapons were incredible, she just couldn't imagine how good both these weapons felt, and in sense it felt, familiar? The boys could only smile with her as she swam back, but as she got back to them, her head started to ache, she could feel a sudden pulse a pain appear, and all she could do was grab at her head, wincing an eye. She started to get a visions again, she saw what looked like an octoling with what appeared to wore, gauntlets, it then changed to what looked like a room, covered in ink, and just as she started to see two figures appear, they stopped. She looked up to see the boys running to her.

Mega: "Biscuit, You good?"

Biscuit: -groans softly- "Y-Yeah, I'm good, might have swam too fast back here."

Quest: -with excitement, pats her right on the shoulder, and pulls her in for a side hug- "I didn't think you noticed that when you was demolishing the targets, it was like you knew what to do. I can't help but just say, wow!"

Biscuit: -looks away, laughing nervously- "O-oh I wasn't that good, was I?"

Mega: "Wasn't that good, we couldn't take our eyes off, it was like it was natural for you, simply amazing, in fact." –he points over for her to look at a now lost in research notes Sheldon as he jots down all the data from both weapons- "I think you might have broken Sheldon, in a good way of course."

Sheldon: "Yes, Yes, Mhm, yes, yes, JUST MARVELOUS!" –He continued to right down all the data he mustered-

Finally out of his state of excitement, the four head back to the shop, as Sheldon uses all the data he collected, to continue the weapons. He was able to fully put together, finalize, and finish both the bow and gauntlet. Biscuit, Mega, and Quest wait behind the counter as Sheldon return. He couldn't help but smile more as he brought both weapons.

Sheldon: "I don't know what to say, but you Biscuit are something else, just marvelous, amazing. You've taken my expectations and shattered them completely, giving me something extraordinary. All this data from your test, I was able to finish both weapons at the same time, and the best part is, they are also ready for use. Allow me to introduce, The first weapon, The Splat-Bow, a ranged, and powerful weapon that leaves a trail with each shot, whether it's long or short range, this combat bow is good for anyone who either likes to sit back for the moment or goes straight in with a blaze of glory. Deco with a nice paw sticker to match your eyes, a personal touch for this I added just for you. It's able to shoot up to 3 arrows at the same time. Next we have, The Neo-Splatlets, if you're looking to go full on hunt, and aggressive inking, these Splatlets are the perfect match for it. Good for ink blasting from a mid-ranged distance, but at its best when close and personal, and works best with stats of great durability, and mobility. One punch from these is enough to splat an enemy in a matter of a millisecond. An aggressive styles best friend. Both of these weapons come with the same sub class, and Special. You're sub class is the Autobomb, the Autobomb will seek out any enemy players in the vicinity, indicated by the circle which appears once the Autobomb has landed, and will automatically move towards them for quite a long time. Once the Autobomb reaches a player or travels far enough without reaching the player, it will explode. If thrown and no enemies are in range, the Autobomb will automatically explode where it was thrown. Next is your special, Splashdown, the Splashdown causes its user to jump up and strike the ground with heavy force, causing an ink explosion around them. Its effectiveness increases when activated from great heights, including activation while Super Jumping. With this, you're weapons are up to par.

Biscuit: "Eeeeeeee! This is so cool. But wait…" –her smile turns into a frown- "I won't be able to get them both, I have nothing to pay you for them."

Quest: -sees the look on her face, and feels a sense of worry, but then looks over to Sheldon-

Mega: -slightly frown, but with a serious look, tells Sheldon- "I'll pay for them"

Biscuit: -shocked- "What? M-Mega?"

Mega: "However much it is, I'll pay for it"

Quest: "Put half of that price my end as well"

Biscuit: "Quest, Mega no, I couldn't ask you both do that. Don't you think that's a bit much?"

Quest: -smile at Biscuit- "Don't worry about it, it's our gift from us to you. As our new recruit."

Biscuit: "Quest…."

Mega: "Look, we got you this time, okay? Just when you start making your own coins you buy your own weapons." –He says with a generous smile and a joke in his tone-

Biscuit: "Mega…."

Sheldon: -Looks at the both boys generous display for their new octoling friend, with a shut of his eyes and a calming sigh, he smiles softly- "These are on me young octoling, no pay is needed."

"Huh?' The three look at Sheldon, surprised.

Sheldon: "You helped me gained so much research in one day, your performance was astonishing, and though I normally don't do this, for being a tester with remarkable skill I suppose letting you keep these completed prototypes as _my _payment to you." –He looks at Biscuit- "I can see you doing great things for Inkopolis, and I look forward to it."

Biscuit gets a tear in her eye as she smile, his, and the boys kindness was just so much. They barely knew her, she's an octoling but yet they're so nice to her. Maybe they aren't so bad, but still she had yet to know them fully. Mega, and Quest look at each, then down to Biscuit, both with bright smiles.

Biscuit: "T-Thank you so much, it's much appreciated, thank you."

Quest: -he rubs biscuits head playfully- "Well won't you look at that, two weapons in one day, and you got them as gifts. Isn't that awesome?"

Biscuit: -nods- "Mhm"

Mega: "Looks like we were able to find your main weapons, and on the same day too. Now we gotta get you prepared." –He starts to head to the door- "Come on you two, let's get back to the base."

Quest: -follows behind Mega along with Biscuit- "Let's grab a bite on the way back, I'm starving."

Biscuit: -grabs her bow and Splatlets- "That actually sounds like a good idea."

Quest: "Right? Oh thanks again Sheldon!"

As the three exit the shop, Sheldon watches them leave with a calm smile on his face. He thought to himself two things. That there was something strange and interesting about that octoling girl, and with a look of nervousness that he was so dead if HE finds out that he sold away the prototypes, but in the moment he felt it was worth it to see a smile on their faces. Meanwhile, Biscuit looked at her weapons with joy, she found it, her main weapons, her specialty, and also a new discovery, The Bow, The Splatlets, and a delicious food truck known as Crusty Sean's.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Preparation Part 1: Biscuit vs. Mega

A new weapon, a weapon not ever seen in Inkopolis history, was created, and was now in the hands of its first main user Biscuit. She couldn't help but smile as she had the bow on her back, and the Splatlets on her hand. It was even better when the boys Mega, and Quest decided to treat her to her first meal here, at the famous food truck known as The Crust Bucket, owned by Crusty Sean. The smell of deep fried goodness could hit Biscuit nose from a good distance, and caused her stomach to growl loud enough that the boys heard, and had a good chuckle on the walk to the food truck. They arrived to the front counter, greeted with a cheerful expression. Each one of them made their orders. Mega ordered the medium crustydog, w/extra sauce, a side of fish chips, and a Large Guava drink. Quest ordered the Seanwich Deluxe, w/lettuce, pickles, mayo, ketchup, and fully cooked to perfection, a side of curly fries, and a Medium Peacocoa. Biscuit after some thought picked the one thing most appetizing to her, she ordered the large Triple-Fried Galactic Shwaffle, a side of large sweet potato fries, and a Regular sized smoothie. Though the boys in their heads questioned if she'd be able to eat all that, they still got it for her, smiling to themselves as they shrug their shoulder. They wait as Crusty Sean gets their orders together, during the time, the boys chat it up about Biscuit's new weapons, and about her stats. Biscuit decides to take the time to ask them more about, the next step before her first turf war.

Biscuit: "So Mega, Quest, you said I need to get prepared. How do you plan to do that?"

Mega: - rest his arms on the table as he looks over to Biscuit- "By training sessions of course."

Biscuit: -confused- "Huh?"

Quest: -resting back in the chair- "Another part of your initiation is to make sure you have what it takes to keep up, so what we do especially before a ranked match, we have practice sessions with each other, or by ourselves if needed. We need to make sure your prepared at all times, even when it comes to turf wars."

Mega: "From what it looks like, you have some skill, more then maybe any of us know, but we need to make sure you're capable. At least get off what possible rust you have."

Biscuit: "Capable?"

Quest: "Don't worry, it's nothing to worry about, okay?" –He gives her a reassuring smile- "You'll be fine, I know it, B."

Biscuit: -looks up at Quest and smiles-

Mega: -looks over to hear Crusty Sean ring the bell for them to pick up their orders- "Looks like our order is ready, I'll grab the stuff, and we can head back the base."

Quest and Biscuit: "Okay." "O-Okay"

While Mega goes to grab the order, Quest and Biscuit get up from the chairs taking a quick stretch. Mega pays the ticket to Sean, grabs the bag, and heads over to the two, handing each of them their bags. Making sure they have all their things, they start to head back to the base. After a good 30 minute walk, a nice long chat, and a discussion about who Biscuit might train with, they reached the door where as always, Mega puts in the passcode, while Biscuit and Quest made sure no one was watching. The ghost was clear as usual, and probably because people feel it would be insane to follow them knowing what these boys are capable of doing if they tried. They head down the stairs food in hand, and enjoyable chatter. As they enter the base, Mez is seen coming out his room, cellphone in hand heading to the kitchen, while Oni and K are seen playing on the Nintendo, Oni was winning from what it seems as he laughed at K's reactions to his loss. K takes a moment to look over and see Mega, Quest, and Biscuit coming, giving a look of annoyance towards Biscuit before looking away, with Biscuit noticing as she had looked over to see what they were playing catching a glimpse of his glare. She looked away with a slight irritable look as she kept her way to the kitchen with the others. Oni looked at K with a concerned stare but changed right back to a smile as he asked him if he wanted a rematch. As Biscuit, Mega, and Quest reach the kitchen, Mez looks over to them as he finishes up on the phone.

Mez: "All right, meet up with you an hour." –He hangs up his phone, and rest his elbow on the counter- "Did you fools bother to grab me anything while ya'll were out?"

Mega: -he puts his bag on the counter, and sits in the first chair closes to the kitchen entrance- "No, you can go grab yourself something ya know." –He pulls out his crustydog, and chips from his bag-

Quest: -he laughs at Mega's response as he sits in the third chair, placing his bag on the counter and pulling out his Seanwich, and fries- "We grabbed something since we were out, since Biscuit hasn't eaten a thing we found her." –He takes a bite out of his Seanwich- "Speaking of, sounds like you're gonna be out for a bit, again" – he said with a laugh-

Biscuit: -sits in the seat in between Mega and Quest, he places her bag in front of her on the counter. She pulled out her food which looked so well put, and pretty, she never had this before but the sight of it made her mouth slightly water-

Mez: "Yeah, yeah all in my phone call." –He says as he quickly snatches a chip from Mega, much to his annoyance- "But getting off my topic, was she able to find one?"

Quest: -looks over to Mez with a smile- "See for yourself bro."

Quest points over to Biscuit, who Mez looks over to see with the Bow on her back, and the Splatlets on her arm. His interest peaked, he walks from behind the counter to check out the weapons, his eyes on the Splat-bow first trailing right to her hands. His expression looked as if it was nothing much but he sounded impressed. At the exact moment, Oni and K pause the game to look over to see the commotion about her weapon. As their eyes looked over, K's eyes widened slightly as if he was surprised, he looked shocked for that moment. While Oni kept his calm demeanor, but his stare gave off the same shocked aura as K. The two get up walking over to the group as Mez expresses his thought.

Mez: "Nice, it's unique, and seems to suit you, by how it looked I mean. Still gotta see how you work with it."

Quest: "Trust us, you will not be disappointed."

K: -walks over with Oni- "I doubt that, probably isn't much."

Oni: "Come on now K, Let's see what we got here." –Oni walks over to Biscuit- "Mind if I have a closer look B?"

Biscuit: -looks over to Oni, she takes off the bow from her back, and after a few seconds, hands it over to Oni- "Sure, does it look alright?"

Oni: -he grabs the bow gently out of Biscuit's hands, he then starts to check it out from each angle, from the quiver, to the wire, from the arrows it came with, he observed every inch of the bow. He then looked back at me- "This is something, I've never seen something of this class since I been here, amazing choice of weapon."

Biscuit: -She gives Oni a bright smile- "Thanks Oni, I was surprised it was match for me as well, it felt good trying it."

K: -scoffs- "It doesn't look like much." –He says as he walks over and grabs your hands to get a closer look at the Splatlets- "Let me see."

Biscuit: "Gah, H-Hey!"

K: -he takes a good look at her hand, the design, the craftsmanship, twisting her hand around to get as much of an observation as possible, his eyes stared at the Splatlets as if there was something about them that was in his sense, weird, he then drops her arm and walks away with a look of boredom- "Looks like a cheap prototype if you ask me."

Biscuit: -watches as he walks away back to the beanbag chair, her face gives off an expression of disappointment and irritation- "Ugh…."

Oni: "Don't mind him, he's just a bit salty from getting his a** kicked just a bit ago." –he says with a chuckle as he hands back the bow back to Biscuit- "I for one, can't wait to see how well you do with both your weapon."

Mega: "You will soon actually Oni, cause we are gonna start Biscuit's training sessions today so we can get her ready for her first turf war."

Oni: "Sounds like a plan, how do you plan to start her off?"

Quest: "Mega and I were discussing it on the way back, and we decided that each of us should train with her to see how well she varies against different play styles." – He eats a few of his fries- "It's a good start to get her ready for whatever comes her way, and to find her best strong suit in situations, don't you agree?"

Oni: "That actually sounds like a good idea, that way we can see what we're working with ahead of time. Great idea."

Quest: "That's the plan, that's if…." –he looks over to Mez with a sly grin- "You have time before your 'Meet up' Mez."

Mez: "I can spare some of my valuable time to help with training, besides…." –he looks over to Biscuit, dropping his shades a bit from his face, to reveal his brown eyes- "I actually want to get a glimpse of what this octogirl can do before this day ends."

K: "You guys got that."

Mega: "K"

K: -he sits facing away from the group as he switches the game- "There's no need for me to help with pointless training, especially for a damned scrub. I'll leave ya'll to it."

Quest: "Come on K, we're gonna need everyone that includes you."

K: "You guy are wasting your time on her already, no need for me to."

Biscuit: -angered- "its fine guys, I think just you guys if good enough to train with." –She faces away from K, a maddened look on her face-

Mega: -sigh- "I guess it can't be helped then. It's settled, Me, Mez, Oni, and Quest will train with you today."

Mez: "Ard"

Oni: "Sweet!"

Quest: "You got it, before we go to train, let's finish eating first, and give you two time to prep."

Mez and Oni nod as they go off to their rooms to prep for today's training session. Biscuit finally grabs her fork, and sticks it right into her Shwaffle, she takes her first bite nice and slow, and she bit down and took her first few chews, a burst of flavor flowed into her mouth. Her eyes sparkled like stars, and she smiled gleefully, her mood completely changed from her anger towards K, to happiness over the food. Within seconds from that first bite, she started to scarf down the entire plate of Shwaffle, along with the sweet potato fries, until all that was left was not even haft of her smoothie. The boys looked over at her with surprised expression, she must have really been hungry, they thought to themselves, with Quest giving a nervous chuckle. As the three finished their meals, it was time to prepare for the first training session. Cleaning up the mess from the counter, Mega tells Biscuit to head to the training room for them, showing her where it is before him, and Quest go to get ready. She heads through the door to see the huge room before her, it was huger then the shooting range, but there wasn't just targets, it was like a field itself, and it was very roomy, and Biscuit enjoyed every inch of it. She took the time to walk around and check out the entire, and just as she finished, she heard the door open, and entered all five of the boys, geared and ready. Each was equipped with their main weapons, Mega with his Gold Dynamo Roller, Mez with his custom Glooga dualies, Quest with his N-ZAP-85, and Oni with his Kensa Charger. Biscuit thought they looked cool for a sec as they entered, but snapped out of it as she approached them. With that, Mega pulled out a box.

Mega: "Alright people, he's how it's gonna go. Biscuit you're gonna pick a card from the box, each card had one of our names on it." –he looks up from the box up to Biscuit- "You will pick a name for each session, and for 5 minutes, you will go one on one for us to see how long you last. You either haft to survive the entire 5 minutes, or take us down to complete your session, you fail if you're taken out. Is that clear?"

Biscuit: -nods- "You got it."

Mega: -smiles in approval as a gleam can be seen in his glass- "Alright, whenever you're ready, draw the name of your first training partner."

Biscuit: -gulps, her heart races a little as she wondered who's name would she pull from the box, she sticks her hand in, and grabs the card closes to the upper corner, she pulls out the card and turns it over for the guys to read-

Mega: "Looks like your first training partner will be….me."

Biscuit: -she tries to keep a straight face, but breaks a sweat on the side of her face as she thinks nervously to herself- "Seriously? How in the world?"

Quest: "Going against the leader already, even if it's just training that's rare to get his name on the first pick."

Oni: "Mhm." –nodding in agreement-

Mez: -snickers- "Please, leader or not she's got nothing to worry about, this man can't swing out his out of a – "*THUMP* "gak"

Before he could finish his sentence, a sudden hit of pressure came across Mez's stomach, and suddenly he was sent crashing brutally into the training room wall, you can feel the pain of the crash from where you stand. It was Mega, who had taken the time while Mez was making a smart remark to swing his roller back, and land a direct hit right in the stomach, Biscuit could only watch in terror as that wasn't even a swing with effort. He was lucky not to be splatted in the process, her eyes could only widen as if her soul slightly left her body. Mega only looked back at a dizzy Mez.

Mega: "Mez, you'd be wise to keep the smart remarks out of the training room, less you'd want to be sent flying again."

Mez: -groans in pain- "Oh come on M-Mega, you can never take a joke can ya?"

Quest: "Heh, you know when it comes to training he takes it very seriously, and yet you always provoke him, leading to him nearly destroying you in the process."

Biscuit: -in her head- "Did he just say, DESTROY?" –Her face started to turn pale as her white tentacle-

Oni: -He watches with a chuckle-

Mega: -looks back over to Biscuit with a calm but menacing vibe giving smile- "Now Biscuit, for your training match with me, I want to see more of your Splatlets for this. A melee based session. I wanna see just how well those Splatlets hold up."

Biscuit could only nod, her face was still shaking with nervousness, a melee battle after what she witness, stats or not she was possibly a dead octo. Either way there was no going, she had to get through these sessions, and she was gonna do her best. Mega and Biscuit head to their respected position as the others went to the room to the left, the room was secluded by an indestructible, un-inkable glass window. They watched as we prepared to spar against each other, he readied his Dynamo roller in his hand, she prepared her Splatlets, channeling her ink. Quest could be heard from a loud speaker, he speaks into the microphone "Alright you two, and BEGIN!" with that, a 5 minute timer began to countdown. Biscuit charges in straight for Mega, she goes to land a straight punch on him, only for him to block it with his roller. He flings her back with shear force, but she's able to land right on her feet. Mega gives Biscuit no time to breathe as he disappears from his spot only to be coming down from the air with a swift slam. Catching her off guard, but with enough time and recovery, she dodges without taking even a drop of ink on her. Mega shows an expression of impression, but soon begins to come at her with swift, well organized swings at her, side to side, straight down, and corner swings. Back flips, jumps, dodging left and right, Biscuit movement is able to avoid all attacks with ease. The boys watch from the room with pleased expression, as Biscuit mobility is put to the test. Trying to land another punch but leaving herself wide open, is knocked back with a heavy swing, knocking the wind right out of her. Mega and the boys look to see if she had fallen, only to be surprised at her getting right back on her feet like it was nothing much to her own surprised, causing Mega to smirk. One minute left on the timer, Mega is shown to be losing steam, while Biscuit, though panting, is shown to still be in top spirits, she takes this moment to try going straight for him again, with Mega expecting it to be a straight forward attack, he preps to block her attack again with a swing, but he was caught off guard. Instead Biscuit slides under Mega's roller, going straight for the back, and due to his lack of speed, he was unable to react fast enough, leaving Biscuit to be able to land a perfect ink punch right in his back, the impact of the punch sent Mega across the room, tumbling and hitting head first into the wall. All that could be heard in the other room was the boy's woah in unison. Mega roller tight in grip, stumbles to his feet, heavily panting, his glasses knocked off his face, he looks up a Biscuit with a pleased smile, as soon, the timer goes off, 5 minutes was officially up, and with that, Biscuit was still standing. Mez, Quest, and Oni come out the room with smiles on their faces, heading right over to her.

Quest: "Alright you two, 5 minutes is up."

Mega: -He stumbles onto his feet, and first walks over to grab his glasses, then heads over to Biscuit- "I don't know what to say but, those stats weren't just for show." –He rest a hand on Biscuit's shoulder- "Nice one, you passed the first match of training."

Biscuit: "For real?" –Her eyes start to widen, and a huge smile appears on her face, as she starts to jump for joy- "ALRIGHT! WOOHOO! I DID IT!"

Mez: "Now cool your jets, we aren't done yet. You still have 3 of us to go up against, and if I'm next I want to go toe to toe with your bow."

Quest: "Same goes with me." –He laughs-

Biscuit could only laugh with joy at the two, everyone was smiling with the already showing process in training. As the first match ended though, on came the next. Back to the box, Mega holds up the box for Biscuit as she pulls out another name. Next it was Quest, who wanted to see her Splat-bow. Like the last match, the others headed to the observation room. Quest and Biscuit prepare to go toe to toe with each preparing their ammo. Mega calls for the two to begin, the 5 minute timer begins. Biscuit begins by shooting an arrow directly at Quest, who dodges with ease, and shoots a quick path straight path towards Biscuit before diving and swimming swiftly towards her, popping up right behind her, aiming for her head. She's able to react quickly and rolls out the way, loading, and shooting two arrows at once, making two paths. Quest lands and avoids both arrows, running and shooting right at Biscuit. It was a battle of reaction with these two, with Quest who may not have been as durable, but what made him difficult was his ability to think out a strategy of getting by Biscuit, who in return didn't think strategy, she was going with her gut. As the 5 minute period was about to end, Biscuit was able to get past all of Quest's strategies, and while he seemed out of breath, Biscuit despite the constant movement, looked bright as the sun. He makes one last attempt to land a headshot, using his splat bomb as a distraction. As he throws it forward, Biscuit makes the effort to move away, only for Quest to appear from the side aiming right at her, though it seemed she had the upper hand, as he pulled the trigger, she ducked. Biscuit had bent back, and span onto her knees, with a bow in the quiver ready to shoot, letting it go, and landing a hit right into Quest's stomach, sending him back, and with that, the timer had finish, she had completed her second match. The next one was against Mez, who was shown to be faster but weaker than Mega, and stronger but slower than Quest. He was shown to have more mobility then the two though, as the others were watching, the timer had started, and the match begins, Mez was the one who attacked first, he came running with shots forward causing Biscuit to jump back, shooting 3 arrows at him. He dodge rolls while keeping a perfect aim, almost hitting her a few times. They both showed great mobility, dodging each other's shots but also almost landing hits. Unlike Biscuit, Mez was more thoughtful in his movement, which gave him an advantage in the match, but Biscuit was still able to keep up, she was fast enough to dodge, and she left everyone astonished with her skills. Mez tried to hide his signs of exhaustion, as he shoots at her feet causing her to lose her balance as she lands. She falls on the ground, as Mez walks over to land the finishing shot, a calm look on his face as he was about to pull the trigger, within the last 10 seconds, Biscuit is able to think fast. She looks quickly to see a trail of her ink from the corner of her eye. Mez then pulls the trigger, but as his bullet flies, Biscuit was nowhere to be seen. With worried expression, the boys looked around to see where she was, it looked as if she was splatted, until. *PLOP* out of a splotch of sky blue ink, appeared a panting Biscuit. The boys smile, and Mez looks over to her, giving a nod of an approval and a smile as he takes his shades off. Making Biscuit smile and chuckle. With three down, there was one more to go.

Mega: "I must say I'm impressed, 3 of your matches won, and you have shown remarkable skill, even with your mishaps." – He looks behind him- "Looks like you're the last one of the day, huh Oni?"

Biscuit: -looks over to Oni-

Oni: "Looks like it, I'm looking forward to this."

Mez and Quest take the moment to look at each other, their expression go from smiles to looks of worry, as if they knew something, even Mega was showing signs through his calm smile. Something which Biscuit notice in seconds. She looks at the boys, first Mez, then Quest, and lastly Mega, before looking right back at Oni.

Oni: "Though for my match with you B, I want to go against, you're Splatlets."

Biscuit: "huh?"

She could only give a look of confusion turned nervousness as she felt a mysterious, but intimidating aura coming from his laid-back smile, and cheerful words. Biscuit felt as if there was something she was gonna learn in this training match.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Preparation Part 2: Biscuit vs. Oni

3 training matches finished, leaving the boys impressed with Biscuit's incredible adaption during each. Now there was only one more person she had to go against, the no scoped charger user, Oni. She remembered seeing his stats, he was not as strong as Mez and definitely not as strong as Mega, and his stamina level is almost as good as Quest, but his speed was the main thing she remembered, it was higher than all of theirs put together, It was questionable especially since he was a charger user, and from what she knew about chargers, they are long distant shooters. Yet despite this, he wanted her to use her Splatlets? Oni only kept his cheerful smile as he held his kensa charger, while the boys were shown with concerned looks, even Mega, the leader was slightly breaking a calm demeanor, but all he can do is try to keep it cool. Biscuit on the other hand was confused, with a mix of imitation, and somehow, excitement. She hands her Bow to Quest, and puts back on her Splatlets, and tank. In the process, the three head into the observation room, but not before wishing Biscuit good luck, and setting up the timer. Oni prepares his charger, while Biscuit powers up her Ink.

Oni: "Before we start, let me tell you good match in advance."

Biscuit: "huh?" –She raises an eyebrow- "What's that supposed to mean Oni?"

Oni: "It's just something I always tell someone before a match, it shows good sportsmanship." –He says with a toothy smile-

Biscuit: -smiles- "Oh, well good match to you, too."

Mega: -over loud speaker- "Okay you two, good luck both of you. BEGIN!"

The timer starts, before Biscuit could even blink, Oni suddenly vanishes. She looks shocked as she looks around, wondering where he disappeared to. The room was silent, all that could be heard was Biscuits footsteps, until suddenly *BANG* a swift shot comes from behind, almost hitting Biscuit but only grazes her as she jumps back from the shot. As she lands, another quick shot comes another angle, causing her to haft to react in a matter of seconds. Biscuit looks around startled, trying to figure out where the shots were coming from, and why couldn't she find Oni, but she had no time to think as the shots started to come quicker, and she had to react faster, and try to get out of sight as soon as possible. The boys only watched through the glass with serious looks, not taking their eyes off the match, thinking to themselves, so it begins. Biscuit tries to use the environment to a slight advantage as she scavenges around to try to look for Oni, but even then, the shots were coming, and coming down fast and hard. How was he shooting from all these angles, it just isn't possible. She didn't even have the time to think about that as sudden a shadow appears from a blob of ink, already aimed and ready to shoot, it was Oni. Biscuit was almost hit directly in the head, but was able to use an ink blob shot to cause him to vanish, and reappears right behind her. He snickers as he prepares to shoot her in the back, but she's able to jump back and throw another ink blob to push him. No matter the effort was pointless, as he was right in front of her in a matter of milliseconds, her face is now in unbelievable shock, eyes so widen you can see her nerves shaking, and blue droplets of ink pouring down her face. He was literally face to face with her, and she hasn't even been able to take even a second to breathe. He was just, everywhere. Biscuit tries to punch him down, but she's unable to as he quickly moves out the way, and lands a direct haft charged shot to her side, sending her slamming down to the ground. *CRASH* the boys could only watch in shock, as despite her efforts, she couldn't keep up with Oni's remarkable swimming, and movement speed. With how fast he moved, it was questionable if he was even close to being tired, he kept the calm expression on his face at all time. Biscuit tries to get back on her feet but as she sees Oni aimed at her from above, a sudden strike a pain hits her head again, and suddenly flashes of a octoling appear, the scene was similar to what was happening now, except the octoling in the sky was wearing red eyed goggles, so his eyes were covered, he was wearing a black battle suit type of gear, and he wielded a scope less charger, and was aimed right at her from what she was seeing, a few more flashes of the same octoling appeared, the last showed him about to take off his goggle when suddenly they stopped, and she back in the moment. Oni pulls the trigger sending a perfectly aimed shot at her from above, though she took the chance to roll out of the way, the shot was able to hit her arm, causing her to groan in pain, she falls back into a blotch of ink she left from minutes ago to replenish herself. Oni lands on the ground, as Biscuit resurfaces, lightly panting. Oni looks back at her, showing he was impressed, and with 1 minute left on the timer, Biscuit was gonna haft to find a way to take Oni out, or Survive the time. Oni chuckles as expresses his pleasure with her skills, but knows that there session must come to an end. Once again, Oni disappears but this time, Biscuit in her mind is more prepared, she's prepared to turn around and attack when she looks behind her to see, nothing, nothing but a patch of neon green ink behind her. What she almost believed to be Oni, ended up glowing beneath her feet, before exploding right under her feet. It was an ink mine, he planted it with such quickness and silence, and she didn't even hear it being planted. Biscuit was sent straight into the wall, a room shaking vibration can be felt from the observation room, the boys wobble side to side during the vibration, and as they look back out the window, they see Biscuit, barely conscious as Oni appears in front of her. She lifts up her head to slowly to see herself staring down the barrel of his kensa charger, and Oni looking down with a laid back smile, with his finger on the trailer. Suddenly the loud speaker comes on, and Mega calls out.

Mega: -over the loudspeaker- "That's enough you two, match over."

Biscuit: "What? *pant* pant* B-But how?"

Oni: -puts his aim down from Biscuits head-

Mega: "You are unable to continue, leaving Oni as the victor of this match."

Biscuit: "N-No way, it can't be over yet, I can still, Ngh" –she struggles to get up-

Mega: "You ended up being taken out, in a matter of…."

"4:45"

Quest and Mez: -give looks of concern-

Biscuit: -looks down, saddened- "No, No way…."

Mega: "But…."

Everyone: -looks over to Mega-

Mega: "Even though you been taken out, your progress during this match was shocking even to my eyes, you somehow managed to do what most of us struggle to do even now. You were able to keep up with Oni, for longer than 2 minutes."

Biscuit: -surprised- "W-what?"

Oni: -laughs- "He's right, normally I'm able to finish off someone in a matter of seconds, if lucky some last up to a minute or two. They don't call me the speed demon sniper for nothing."

Biscuit: "Speed demon….sniper?"

Mega: "That's right, the stats you seen for him were no lie either, from the moment he arrived here, Oni was known to be the fastest in all of Inkopolis. Normally it would seem that speed like that Is pointless without the constant energy to keep it up, but Oni is able to utilize that speed to his advantage, whether it's with dualies or his signature charger, with him being able to take out others with ease, he doesn't waste as much energy."

Biscuit: -looks over to Oni- "That's a-amazing." –Thinks to herself- "Not gonna lie, his movement speed really had me terrified, even if I wasn't tired, him keeping me on the move like that made It hard to think, and even more hard to react, especially since I was lacking in range compared to him. It was like going against something far from average, possibly more." –She snaps back into reality and looks right back over to Mega with a questionable expression- "Wait, so for this session, does that mean…."

Mega: "Yes, Biscuit….." –He takes off his glasses and smiles- "You passed today's training session."

Mez and Quest: -surprised at first, smile in approval-

Biscuit: -eyes widening-

Oni: -he lends out a hand to help Biscuit up- "That training match was really fun, we should go up against each other again."

Biscuit: -looks over to him, before nodding and giving him a big grin, taking his hand and getting back on her feet- "Mm!"

Her training session for today was over, for now. She wanted to jump for joy as she was able to make it through all 4 sparing matching with passing reviews. Though she was taken out during her match with Oni, she lasted longer than most, and even though she would have loved to win against him, she had to settle with what she accomplished this day. Though one thing was for certain, she was determined now to get better, and hopefully she's able to do so in her first turf war. As the others were chatting about today's training session, and about the next ones, unknowing to them, a curious K was watching from the door. It was now evening, and after returning from the training room, Mez and Quest were in the resting area playing the latest tracks from Off the hook, Mega went to grab something from the back, while Biscuit decided to try learning about video games, which Oni helped with, but he also kept beating her in the progress even as she got better with each match. Mega eventually came back out with a fluffy white pillow, a blanket, and a pair of PJs for Biscuit to sleep in.

Mega: "Here you go Biscuit." –he walks over, handing her the pillow, blankets and PJs- "Sorry we don't have much right now, but hopefully this helps for the night." –He says with a smile-

Biscuit: -she finishes up her game with Oni, getting up from the beanbag chair, and takes the stuff from Mega with a big smile-"This is perfect, thanks Mega!"

Mega: "You're welcome B, you can set up your space where ever you want to, just if you accidentally get stepped on, that's probably Mez."

Mez: "He's not wrong, I don't look down when I walk after waking up."

Biscuit: -nervous chuckle- "Noted."

With that, the boy's let Biscuit get changed first before taking turns amongst themselves. She makes her space in an open spot as the boys finish up getting changed. She really liked her pajamas, it was wearing a long t-shirt, with shorts underneath, and the fabric on the pants were super soft. The boys come in to wish her goodnight before heading off into their own rooms to get some rest. Biscuit herself gets under the blanket, and looks up at the ceiling as she lays down with her hands behind her head. All she could think about was the training session, and what will happen at the next ones. Thinking about each of her matches, with each of the boys, especially the one with Oni, known as the literal Speed Demon Sniper of Inkopolis. But what really was on her mind, was the octoling she saw in the flash, who was he? And why did he appear in her head all of a sudden during the training match? These questions pondered in her head as she slowly closed her eyes. As she almost falls asleep, she suddenly hears the sounds of a door opening and closing from the back, slightly drowsy, she shakes it off and gets up to investigate. She follows the noise all the way to where the training room is, seeing that the door was just opened and about to fully close, catching the handle just as it almost fully shuts. Biscuit with a nervous feeling tries to open the door as quietly as possible, to make sure whoever, or whatever entered didn't hear her. She opens it just enough to see who was in there, and there in the middle of the training room, with a Jet Squelcher in his hand, was K. K was standing there with a squelcher in his hand, his hood on his head, looking at the ceiling. She wondered to herself what he was doing in here so late, but decided to creep inside as quietly as possible, to not disturb him, or be heard.

K: "I know you're in here, so you might as well come out."

Biscuit: -startled at first, he calms down and walks out into the light of the room for him to see her- "How did you I was –"

K: "I knew you heard me get out my room, and that you followed me back here. Plus you wouldn't even be able sneak your way out of Sheldon's rambling with sneaking skills like that."

Biscuit: "What was that?"

K: "Though I do say having good hearing like that, to hear my footsteps while I'm barefoot, not bad but not good enough."

Biscuit: -annoyed- "I don't know what your deal is, but you can try being a little less of an a**hole?"

K: -he starts to walk around as he swing the gun around in his hand- "Hey, I'm just stating facts girl, you got lucky with your training match against Oni, and he wasn't even going his hardest on you. If he did you would have been splatted in seconds."

Biscuit: "If by stating facts you mean just stating your opinion, you wouldn't even train with me yourself. Now you wanna sit up here spouting whatever you wanna say?"

K: "If you're so sure it's just my opinion, then spar me right now." –He points the squelcher right at biscuit- "Try to take me down, unless you think I'm right."

Biscuit: -growling, she readies herself to attack him- "Fine! You're on!"

Biscuit has some nervousness in her gut as K's icy glare pierced her like a dagger, but she swallows down her nerves, charging straight for him. With little to no effort, he dodges each of her attacks, every punch, every kick, me moved like he was wind, he flips back and shoots at her, causing her to hop back, landing on her palms, then her feet. K swiftly moves to her, his speed almost but not as fast as Oni, he was in front of her in seconds, and goes to sweep her feet. Biscuit is able to hop back quick enough to dodge the sweep, but she had no time to recover before he moved in on her, face to face, he lands a punch on her, then kicks her right leg out causing her to lose balance. Unable to catch herself, she is knocked to ground as K is sitting on top of her, pinning her arms down together with one hand, and pointing a squelcher right at her face with the other. He had in a vulnerable state that if he wanted to, he could splat her right now. All Biscuit could feel was the weight of K holding her body down, her hands unable to get from his tight grip, and his gray eyes with a sinister glow from the moonlight gleaming from the high window, staring down at her leaving slight chills as she tries to catch her breath, she tries to struggle until she hears the loading of the jet squelcher.

K: "What's wrong? Nothing to say now?" –He presses the tip of the gun on her cheek, his finger resting on the trigger- "You aren't even worth seeing me go my hardest, and I'm not even as fast as Oni. I am less hesitant on taking you out then he is."

Biscuit: -in her head- "Taking me out, is he serious?"

K: "Hmph, how pathetic. I don't know what the others see in you, but all I see is a stupid girl with worn out luck that isn't gonna get her anywhere, skill don't mean nothing if you can't use it right." –He lets of her hands, and stand up, hovering over her as he moves the gun from her face- "Don't go glaring your fangs at someone you know you can't stand against."

Biscuit just laid there, she was filled with fear, and nervousness, anger and frustration all in one go, but all she could do was lay there as he steps from over her, and heads to exit the training. She didn't know what to think at that moment, but she started to feel like he was right, he took her down so easily, without his gear, and only a shooter, she may have been fast, but definitely not fast enough. The intimidating glare he gave her was etched into her head, as she just stared at the ceiling. She started to think to herself, what if she really wasn't good enough, what if it really was luck. These thoughts ponder her head the rest of night. As for K, he was almost to his room, just to be encountered by Oni.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The First Turf War, Enters Biscuit Rage

Tossing and turning in her sleep, K's word kept repeating in her lead like a torturous melody that wouldn't leave her be. The interaction between them, the instant defeat she suffered was playing over and over. She soon started to dream, in her dream was a training base, there were two figures in black, both were wearing goggle, but were different sizes from each other, but they both had weapons in their hands that were hard to make out. It looked as if they were going against each other, and a third that suddenly appeared, a similar scenario starts to play that seemed oddly familiar, along with something of the mysterious figures. Before anything could be made out though,*BEEEEEEEEP**BEEEEEEEEEEEEP* a loud, beeping noise rang though her ears, it was the morning alarm that was set the night before.

Biscuit: -gasps- "W-what in the….."

The loud rang of the morning alarm was enough to wake Biscuit up fully, and snapping her out of her weird dream. She sits up from her space, stretching her arms and letting out a long, soft yawn. As she starts to get herself together, the boys one by one come from their rooms with Quest being the first.

Quest: "Nnnnngh, Oh." –He enters the room first, walking over to Biscuit with a slightly tired smile- "Morning B, sleep well?"

Biscuit: - she nervously replies- "Y-Yeah, I slept well."

Mez and Mega come in at the same time, with Mez going straight to the fridge, and Mega leaning over the counter to check on Biscuit.

Mega: "Hope you were able to make yourself comfortable. Were you alright?"

Biscuit: "Yes I was, thank you guys."

Mez: -he rubs some sleepers from his eyes, grabbing a bottle of juice from the fridge and heading over to the others- "Good thing we have soft carpets, am I right?"

Mega: "Eh, I guess so Mez, it's good for our guest that is." –He says with a chuckle-

Biscuits giggles a bit at the two, but her smile starts to falter as the last of the bunch entered, the first one was Oni who came over to join the group with his usual smile, and lastly K who let out a big yawn as he walks in scratching his head and going straight to the kitchen, but not before shooting a look at Biscuit, who in return, looked back at him, her smile disappearing in an instant.

Mez: "Finally you two decide to get up, always the last two in here." –He jokingly says-

Oni: "Yeah, yeah, you have those days too Mez." – He walks over to Biscuit, greeting her with a warm morning smile- "Morning Biscuit, how you feeling?"

Biscuit: -she looks over to Oni- "Oh, umm, I'm…."

K: -he listens in as she's answering Oni, his glare could be felt from where he was standing, and he looks away, grabbing a drink from the fridge before walking away-

Biscuit: -she catches the glare from K without even looking his way, she feels the chill in her spine, and her mood start to drop- "I'm feeling great, can't wait to get the day started." –She puts on a smile that looked as faked as it felt, nervously laughing-

Oni: -chuckles- "That's awesome to hear, I'm looking forward to see you in action today."

Oni takes the moment while Biscuit starts to chat with the other three, to look over as K heads straight into the bathroom. His smile actually goes away and turns into a look of concern. Flashback to last night, after the quick sparring match between Biscuit and K, K leaves out the door of the training room to a shadow just down the hallway. The shadow was revealed to be Oni, who was also awake at the time, and met with K as he was coming down the hallway. Oni was giving a more straight faced look than usual as he spoke.

Oni: "Come on K, was that really necessary?"

K: -he looks up at Oni as he approaches him-

Oni: "You didn't need to do or say any of that, it wasn't needed."

K: "Telling her about her limits isn't needed?"

Oni: "Telling her about limitations is one thing, but putting her down before she gets started is another. What you did just now was basically tell her that she didn't do well cause of her current potential, and made her feel weak."

K: -gives Oni an annoyed expression- "I showed her not to get too big for her britches, and you know if you wanted to, you could have ended it sooner than that."

Oni: -chuckles- "Even if I wanted to, where's the fun in that? Besides I wanted to see something for myself, and I was able to in those 4 minutes, with more time she could actually be at equal with me in her own way, don't you agree?"

K: - he starts to walk off, scoffs- "You've gone soft, Oni, it's not a good look on you."

Oni: -he chuckles softly- "That's funny, I remember those same words from a while ago."

As those words echo, the flashback ends and returns to Oni's worried looked, which he turns back into a smile. Mega pulls out he planner, putting on his glasses before turning on the screen. While Biscuit, Oni, Mez, and Quest gather around, Biscuit finally getting out of her made bed. It was time for the planning for today, the day of Biscuit first turf war in Inkopolis Square. The preparations were about to be finished.

Mega: "Alright peoples, we got a few things plan today, with our biggest part being the turf war. Beforehand though, we will have a quick 2v2 training session as soon as we get situated, then afterwards we have 2 hours to rest up before the turf war. Lastly for the Salmon Run Shifts, today it's you and me Mez, so be prepared to head straight to Mr. Grizz's."

Mez: "Looks like I better let my appointment know I won't be able to show up tonight."

Quest: "You mean your Ink Tank check up with the Pink nurses?" –He laughs-

Mez: "No, it was a Red Nurse, eyes were pink though."

Quest: "I was close, red does make pink when you mix with white ink, know what I'm saying."

Mega: "Knock it off you too, and you better be at Grizz's, or I will find you Mez."

Mez: "Yeah, yeah Mega, I'll be there on time."

Mega: -clears throat- "As I was saying, for the turf war schedule today, we have three on the plate today, and Biscuit we will have you in two of those."

Biscuit: "T-Two? On my first day?"

Mega: "I know it's sudden to do this, especially since you're new, but we need to test out your range offense, and close offense. Besides from what we seen during training yesterday, and with today's training, you'll be more than ready, I know it."

Biscuit: "Yeah, you have a point." –She smiles gently but looks away with a lack of assurance slightly on her face-

Mega: "Now for the team up for each match, listen up guys. The first team up will be…."

"Me, Mez, Biscuit, and K."

As soon as she heard him mention K, Biscuit's face started to grow pale, it was already bad enough that she still felt the lingering from her defeat by him, but she has to team up with him, on her first turf war, this couldn't get any more worse. Mega continues speaking, but Biscuit could only hear mumbles as her mind wondered off, she starts to hear K's words flow through her head once again. Zoning out, she gets flashbacks of being beaten by K last night until.

Mega: "Biscuit?"

Biscuit: - snaps out her thoughts as he calls for her- "huh? Oh I'm sorry Mega, I kind of zoned out."

Mega: "It's alright, I'll repeat it one more time for you. For first team up, I'll be in charge of Turf inking and defense when needed so of course I'll be using my roller, Mez will be on offensive inking, using dualies he'll help me ink turf while taking out any approaching enemy team members, K will be charge of distant take out, he will snipe any enemy from afar from as many angles as possible. As for you Biscuit, you will be our main attacker, while K takes them out from afar, you will be exploring around to take out the enemy up close and personal. For this, we will need to practice with your Splatlets a little more today. Got it?

Biscuit: "G-Got it"

As Mega finishes the first team up explanation, K exits the bathroom, fully dressed in his gear, heading for the drainer exit.

Mega: "K, get over here real quick, so I can…."

K: -keeps walking- "Team ups for the first turf war, already know it."

Mega: "Well ok, but we still have trai-"– he watches as K gets to the exit- "K! Where are you going?"

K: "Going out, meeting with someone, I'll meet you guys as the tower." –He leaves without listening to another word-

Mega: "K!" –Grumbles- "That boy is something else, he might end up as bad as you Mez."

Mez: "Don't lump him in with me, I have more finesse with the lady squids." – He says with a grin-

Quest: "You both meet up with girls, what's the difference?" –He chuckled-

Biscuit: -confused- "Girls?"

Quest: "If you haven't really noticed, Mez is basically what you call, a ladies man. He's been with almost any girls who's came to Inkopolis."

Biscuit: "Any girl, you mean even ones like that inkling girl from the other day?"

Mez: "hey, even I have standards, and trash like that is below my standards, period." –He looks over to Oni- "Also you're talking about me? What about this one over here? Besides the other one who left to possibly meet a quick one, this one literally goes for anything that moves."

Oni: -scratching the back of his head, laughing as he heads to the kitchen- "Not everything, literally I make at least a type of connection, especially to cute ones."

Mega: "Like the jellyfish from weeks ago? Or maybe like the orange ponytailed inkling girl you snuck away with after our splat zone match."

Oni: -chuckling nervously- "I told you I was sorry, but I had a little time that went over."

Biscuit: -shakes her head at the thought as she starts to get what he meant- "Eww?"

The boys laughed at her reaction, which kind of made her laugh a little.

Mega: "As I was saying, after we all get geared up, and have a quick breakfast, we will meet up in the training room, got it?"

Everyone: "Yeah!"

They split off from the kitchen, with everyone taking turns in the bathroom, during each turn, they chatted, debated on what to have for breakfast, with Mez, and Mega wanting to have pancakes, while Quest and Oni wanted to have French toast. Biscuit was in the middle for that conversation, where she was the last vote for breakfast. She decided instead of pancakes, or French toast, she actually wanted waffles. Due to the stalemate, they just made all three as soon as everyone was geared up and ready. Mega and Biscuit were making breakfast, having a good time as batter accidentally got on Biscuit nose, laughing as he helps her get it off, Quest, Mez, and Oni waited by the counter as they went on and on about new headgear that Flow was about to put in the store soon, with Quest saying there was gonna be a new knitted hat with abilities that would work awesome for his special weapon upgrade, stronger armor means longer resistance to splatting. Soon the pancakes, French toast, and waffles for breakfast. Everyone sat around eating, and with Biscuit having a plate of waffle piled high with ice cream. She was a real sweet tooth and the guys noticed with smiles and laughter. They finished up breakfast, grabbed their weapons and headed off to the training room. The 2v2 sparring match was being set, 10 minutes on timer and the teams for the first sparring match were ready. First it was Mega and Mez, vs. Quest and Oni, Biscuit watched from the observation room, and spoke from the loud speaker.

Biscuit: -loud speaker- "Testing 1, 2, 3! You guys ready?"

Mega: "Ready."

Mez: -nods-

Quest: "Ready, B!"

Oni: -nods-

Biscuit: "Alright, let's BEGIN!"

She starts the timer, and both teams of two commence. Mez started forward to Quest as Mega followed behind with his roller, he shoots straight at him but Quest dodges with ease, shooting at Mez's feet to distant him from Mega. Meanwhile Mega takes this opportunity to go in to swing down Quest, knocking him back as Mez quickly rejoins with a few shots at Quest, just then a few quick distant shots head towards Mega from the back, and Mez from his side. Oni who had vanished with perfect silence, and was shooting from hidden locations. Hi speed impressive as usual, he was taking quick shots at the two, giving Quest good opportunities to almost get hits on them. Mega had to block incoming shots with his roller, and Mez rolled out and flipped out the way, while trying to protect Mega by shooting at Quest to keep him away. Biscuit only watched in amazement, and excitement, their movements were incredible, and she watched and learned each second. From Mega trying to use waves of ink sloshes from his roller to get Oni out of hiding, with Mez making up for Mega's lack of movement speed by moving around and helping guard him with his dualies, to Quest being on the offense with his shooter to attack, and distract the enemies while Oni with quick position change using his keen eye sight, and scope less kensa charger to snipe from angle to angle causing them to be on the defense, and is good take out method. The way they worked with each other was in sync with each of their styles, Mega was Defensive, Quest was the balanced, Mez was the offensive defense, and Oni was Mobile range. Learning more about their styles during the 10 minutes left Biscuit with eyes that sparkled with learning, she thought to herself, so cool! Their matched ended with tie as around the end, Mez started to stake out Oni from hiding, while Mega distracted Quest. The boys though with a bit of end of match smack talk, gave each other pats on the back. The next sparring match was teams of Quest and Mez vs. Oni and Biscuit. Biscuit used her Splatlets for the sparring match, while for this one, Quest decided to use his Inkbrush. It was the first time Biscuit was gonna see not only an inkbrush in action, but the Tech man Quest's inkbrush. Mega calls from the loud speaker before starting the timer, with that Quest headed towards them leaving a trail as he ran, and Mez vanishes for the moment. Biscuit charges her ink, and shoots a few ink blobs towards him, while Oni begins to position herself. As Quest gets closer, small tremors from the trail can be seen coming as close as he was, and soon Mez jumps out the ink his weapon ready to shoot, but as he's pulling the trigger, Biscuit punches the ground, the pressure of the ink filled splat punch sends both Mez and Quest flying back. Oni takes position from behind where they land, taking two quick snipe shots as Mez lands on his feet, and dodge rolls, and Quest lands, quickly swinging his brush back to intercept the shot. Biscuit takes this opportunity to separate the two by shooting at Mez to keep him away from Quest, and the two begin a close up offensive moment. Biscuit swings her glowing hands as Mez dodges each punch, with at least two almost hitting, as her aggressive offense begins to push him back, she takes this time to shoot an ink blob at his knocking him off balance. On the other hand, Quest was on the hunt for Oni, he tried to close up on Oni but was left in the shadows as Oni disappeared from sight with shots coming in hot, but Quest was able to fend him from the incoming shots, and fling his ink to scare back Oni. Back to the others, Biscuit was about to take out Mez as he was down, but a sudden flash of words came in, throwing off her path, and causing her to fly to close to the right, and tumble straight into the wall. Mez looked over confused, and the crash was loud enough that Oni looked over to see a crashed Biscuit, he takes this moment to shoot at Mez to keep him from taking out Biscuit as she recovers. But is almost hit by Quest in the progress. As the sparring match came to an end, despite the tight first 5 minutes, Oni and Biscuit won by a comeback. Mega came out the observation room and headed right to Biscuit with a concerned look on his face.

Mega: "Nice jobs you guys, but B, were you alright? Those few mishaps almost cost you the win."

Biscuit: "Sorry!" –She laughs nervously- "I zoned out a bit is all"

Mega: "No need to apologize, just watch out for that next time."

Biscuit: "Gotcha!"

Oni just looked over at Biscuit, his expression was of worry for her as he knew she wasn't alright. He knew what was bothering her but instead, to prevent any issues before her first turf war, he remained silent, but in a sense was surprised by how well she tried to hide her distress. For the last few sparring matches, the five were able to learn more about Biscuit's play style, while helping her improve, and get ready as much as they could. Even with her certain mishaps, she was able to do well in the rest of her sparring team matches, she was able to come up with a quick strategy while teamed up with Quest who was able to take out Mega with his mobility, and tactics, while she kept Mez's distracted with arrows, but lost her one match while teamed with Mez due to lack of defense from the both of them. The last few ended in ties with Biscuit watching the last one to understand as much more as she could, letting out "woah" as she was left impressed. Soon, it was time, time for the turf war. Everyone got their gear together, and left down the drain exit, straight to the plaza. The group headed straight down the plaza, to the tower while a crowd of inklings watch and whisper. "Hey it's the squad!" "Omg, it's them." "Look at their gear, so fresh" "Wait, isn't that the octogirl from the other day?" "What's with her gear, its super fresh" "Her gear may be fresh, but she's probably not that good." "What's with her weapon, what even is it?" "We'll just haft to see." It kept going as they got to the tower, and she listened as there were already tons of doubt, with only a few curious looks as for how well Biscuit will do, or how her weapon works. As they reached the toward, there stood K, he had his charger ready as he leaned on the wall, his arms crossed, and his glare could be felt before he looks away, annoyed. Biscuit didn't even want to look at him as they approached. Soon they reach Judd to check in.

Judd: (Meow) "Just in time guys, K already checked in, I just need the last three of you for this first match. Who else is entering?"

Mega: "What's good, Judd. For this one it's Me, Mez, and Newcomer Biscuit."

Judd: (Meow) "Let me just register her in real quick." –He fills her name in- "There we go, you're all set Biscuit. Good luck to you guys, like you'll need it."

K: "Hmph"

Biscuit: -sigh-

The four of them walk into the tower after the check in with Judd, heading straight back to get their gear ready, crossing paths with the opposite team, who gave them glares as they walked by, especially towards Biscuit. A Bright red inkling girl glared her eyes specifically at Biscuit, throwing a slares.

Red Inkling Girl: "Heh, Guess even the great Omega Squad lacks standards." –Looks right at biscuit- "If there letting 'this thing' playing with them."

Biscuit: -scrunches her eyes in anger-

Mega: "Ignore her B, she's not even worth the energy."

Red Inkling Girl: -scoff- "If anything isn't worth time it's this octo scum in our mist. I don't know what they were thinking, but I guess their rep isn't important if they're risking it with her." –Laughs-

Mega: -annoyed- "I bet your expression will change by the end of this turf war."

Red Inkling Girl: "Yeah right." –She looks over to Mez- "Its disappointing Mezino, to walk around with worthless krill with your record."

Mez: "If anything…." –tilts his shades- "It bites how much you're talking about yourself, then again I'd say your teammates are the unlucky ones."-Chuckles-

K: "Can we get this over with? I got better things to do."

Red Inkling Girl: -looks over to K- "Really K? You wasn't saying that a few days ago now were you?" –She says with a smug look-

K: "Oh right that was you wasn't it? Sorry I remember taking a dive in the sand that day, but I guess it was only your dry inker."

The boys cracked up as he said that, with Biscuit holding back with a snicker, and K keeping a straight expression as Mez high fives him. Leaving the Red Inkling girl to turn her head with anger.

Red Inking Girl: -growls- "Whatever, this is over before it even starts. As of this day, you guys will be dethroned, and that little c**to will be thrown in the bottom barrel when we're done. Just watch."

The Red inkling and her team walk off with a chuckle, leaving the others as they watch. Biscuit hangs her head down worried, with K looking over at her, and Mega lending his hand on her shoulder for support."

Mega: "Don't listen to her, you'll be fine, we know it." –He smiles at her-

Biscuit: -looks over to Mega, with a shy smile-

Mez looks over to her with a big smile, and K keeps his usual expression as sighs. The four of them head to their side of the turf, changing colors into Team Blue as their transported to their starting point, in her head Biscuit tried to think of proving that Red girl wrong, but sadly she was also thinking about was her spar with K, and his words to her after her defeat. Tightening her fist, and clenching her teeth, she tried to clear her head as they reached the starting point. They were at The Reef. Seconds before the match start, Mega looked back at the three.

Mega: "Okay guys, remember the plan?"

Everyone: -nods-

Soon the buzzer goes off, initiating the start of the turf war, the 5 minute timer started, and everyone split off to their positions. Mega rolled off to the left with Mez following behind but split off only an angle away to get in front of him to protect him. K quickly ran off to the right to scope out the enemy, and Biscuit though hesitant started off in the center, making a path to swim forth to search out the enemy. After 30 seconds of inking, Biscuit was close to a nearby Aerospray user just ahead, she hid behind the intersected wall, and waited for the perfect opportunity to strike, as she had prepared an ink ball to shoot at the shooter, her hand started to shake, her mind got hazy, and she felt nervous, what if she misses she thought, what if she f**ks up. She started to think about K's words all over again, and her hesitation caused her to miss her chance, and be caught by the shooter boy. As she was about to be splatted, an incoming shot flew quickly by her, hitting and splatting the boy. Biscuit was knocked out her trance as the bullet few right past, and a voice shouted from a distance.

K: "What are you doing? Are you trying to get yourself splatted?"

Biscuit: -shaking- "H-Huh?"

Mega: -over communicator headphone- "Biscuit, what's going on over there?"

K: -To Mega- "She zoned out and almost got splatted is all."

Mega: "Be careful, this is no time to space out."

Biscuit: "I-I'm sorry, I'll be careful, I won't, AH!"

Her sentence is cut as she's shot in the back with a blaster, and almost splatted. She was able to escape in time, and turned around to see it was the Red Inkling girl, a smug smile on her face.

Red Inkling Girl: -laughs- "How dumb, almost getting splatted and it's only been a minute? You really are full of sh*t."

Biscuit trying to catch herself, makes a path of ink to escape in to recover, getting a good distance between her and the girl. K looks over to her through his scope, sighing. Outside the turf war, Oni and Quest watch in concern as they notice Biscuit's lack of concentration, they could watch, and listen as the crowd in the plaza kept up with their gossip, some laughing at the suspense that Biscuit was going through. Quest looks over to Oni.

Quest: "Oni?"

Oni: "Hmm?"

Quest: "Do you know what could possibly be messing with B right now, she was perfectly fine yesterday, but since this morning."

Oni: "I know, she's been off, like something was on her mind big time, right?"

Quest: "Sounds like you know something about it."

Oni: "All we can do is let her overcome this on her own, we don't have a choice but to, especially right now."

Quest: -looks away from Oni, and back to the screen as he watches Biscuit, holding her arm in pain- "Come on B, you can do this."

Meanwhile, 3 minutes left in the turf war, Mega, and Mez had taken the entire left of the map, using Mega's Ultra stamp to push them back, and Mez's booyah bomb to take out multiple enemy team members at the same time, while K keeping up great movement is able to take out enemies from a distance, and Biscuit though slowly tries to get her head in the game, is nearly splatted on multiple occasions, and hasn't manage to keep up her position. This leaves both Mega and Mez in worry, but they haft to keep an eye on their end, suddenly, something starts to fly out of the sky. It was bombs, and not just any, it was an Autobomb launcher, along with a suction bomb launcher special. It was the slosher, and Ink brush user on their team, they throwing bombs from all angles, causing Mega and Mez to fall back, and throwing Biscuit off more, she was trying to scare them off the bridge with a couple Autobombs of her own, but failed to when she's shot back once again by the girl, who laughed maniacally as she caused Biscuit to haft to dodge and avoid at all cost. She continued to taunt, and mock Biscuit as she was helpless. With a planted suction bomb behind, it would seem that Biscuit was done for, with the others looking over in worry.

Mega: "BISCUIT BEHIND YOU"

Biscuit: "Huh!?" *Screams*

*SWOOP*

As the bomb explodes, Biscuit with her eyes closed opens them to see she had been saved from the blast, she looks around wondering what had happened. She was surprised to look up to see she had been saved from the explosion, and by none other than K himself, who taken the impact of the explosion to save her. He was now covered in enemy ink, and one shot away from being splatted. He looked over to Biscuit with a look of pain, and despite his usual demeanor, something was different.

K: -holding Biscuit, groans- "Y-You really are pathetic, a-aren't you?"

Biscuit: "Huh?" –Looks to K as he ends up letting her go, she catches him by an inch- "K! K are you alright?" –Frantic- "No, no im so sorry, I didn't for this, no way. How could I f**k up so bad right now, I, I really…Oh no." –a look of sadness appears on her face, looking down to the ground angered at herself- "She was right, you were right…I was only lucky, I really can't…."

K: -walks over and lightly pats the top of her head- "Geez, you take things way too serious, chill out." –he looks down at her, his eye less hostile and more, calming- "I didn't spar you last night to make you feel weak, I did it to make you wanna get better, to be determined to prove me wrong. Do you think acting like this is proving anything?"

Biscuit: -looks up to him, slightly teary eyed- "K….."

K: "You need to make a name for yourself if you're gonna be here, and be a part of this group, that is what you're trying to do, right?"

Biscuit: "Yeah….YEAH!"

K: "Come on, Pups." –he lends out a hand to help her up, somehow able to stand himself- "You got a** to kick, and a Red head Squid b**th to silence."

Biscuit: -she gets back on her feet, wiping her eyes, and cracking a huge smile- "You got it, I won't let you guys down." –With a new found determination, charges back into the scene-

Mega and Mez try to make up for the slack from the start of the Turf war, with 2 minutes left, even for them, it was tough to keep up for the moment with Incoming autobombs, and Missiles from the opposite team. The Red Headed inkling girl was laughing with joy, preparing her Sting Ray, when suddenly, *SPLAT* *SPLAT**SPLAT* Unbelievable, all three of her teammates were taken out, all while using their specials, Mega looks around wondering what in the world just happened, but Mez just chuckled to himself as the sun beamed off his sunglasses. The Red inkling girl, angered, grabs her one teammate by the collar and shouts.

Red Inkling Girl: -shouts- "We literally had them on the ropes, WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!?"

Enemy Team#1: -frightened- "I-I-It was out of nowhere, like a sudden impact to the chest, we didn't see it coming, and we couldn't stop it."

Red Inkling Girl: "What are you going on about, who are you talking about?"

Enemy Team#1: "It was the…."

"AAAAAAAHHHHH"

His sentence was caught off as a nearby splat had caught both their attention, there were multiple splats happening at once, and it wasn't an ordinary bullet, it was close and felt like an explosion. Suddenly something came out from behind the car. An Auto bomb, and it had its eyes set on the two, and suddenly an ink ball followed behind it, causing the red girl (Who was Pink for the match) to jump back and abandon her teammate to be splatted by the bomb after taking damage from the ink ball. She couldn't believe it as at first the she missed to see who had thrown it, until she turn to see as her re-spawned slosher swam forth, a figure pop from the distance and easily take out her teammate. It was Biscuit, she looked up at her smiling as she stood over where she splatted the enemy, The Red Inkling girl's eyes widen, and turned to anger as she shouts.

Red Inkling Girl: "What…WHAAAAAAT!?" –She aims her weapon at Biscuit- "This can't be, AH!" –She jumps out the way of an incoming bullet, she looks over to see it was K sniping from the tree-

K: -over the headphone to Biscuit- "Good going, You manage to give me time to charge up, how close are you?"

Biscuit: -to K- "Ummm…" –she looks at her bar- "Almost there actually."

K: "Okay, you heard that mega?"

Mega: -with a smile, to K- "Loud and Clear K" –to Biscuit- "Biscuit, when you're special is charged, wait for my signal, okay."

Biscuit: "okay!"

K: "We'll keep the enemy busy, you guys get the rest of the turf."

Mega: "Got it, alright everyone, let's finish this up."

Mez, K, and Biscuit: "Right!"

With that, their plan commences, 1:30 seconds left on the timer, Mega runs around with roller, flinging and slinging ink around to cover as much as possible, while Mez staying close by him covers another area, taking out some enemy inklings along the way, Mega uses his Splat bomb to surprise a somewhat sneaky inkbrush user who was trying to jump him from the bridge. As for the K, and Biscuit, the two showed to work extremely well together during the last minute, with Biscuit on the hunt, running by and shooting down, or punching down an enemy she encounters, even using an Autobomb to bait out a hidden enemy, for K to shoot if she doesn't get them, while K is taking out enemies while watching Biscuit's back from all angles as he moves and shoot, and fully charged, he activates his special weapon, the Inkjets. While Biscuit handled everything on the ground, K shot from above at the enemy, taking out two with one shot, protecting Mez in the process. 1 minute was left the match, the turf was basically theirs, and the enemy were running out of time, but the Red headed inkling girl had a trick up her sleeve, she had charged enough to use her Sting Ray to distract them, and her teammate, the shooter user had used his Missiles to split off the team, causing Mez and Mega to split off from each other, and Mega in the progress was almost splatted in the process. Their team starts to gang up together, basically going straight down the middle marking their path, even with the smug look on her face, Mega only smiled, and said.

Mega: "NOW B!"

Suddenly, a gleamed over figure can be seen in the sky, and suddenly it was shown to be Biscuit, tentacles glowing and all. The others wondered about what was going on but the squad knew. Biscuit was ready to use her special. She was coming down with her Splatlets powered up, and a big old grin on her face as they looked up terrified.

Biscuit: -shouts happily- "WAAAAAAHHOOOOOOOO!" *SLAM*

All the enemy could do was scream, as with a huge slam to the ground, a splash of ink had hit them with immense force, splatting their entire team in a matter of seconds, this was more than enough time to re-ink all the spots they had covered. "5….4….3….2….1…..TIMES UP!" with that it was over, all teams were returned to their spawn points, and Judd with his little partner cat, Lil Judd were tallying the results, checking the map a thorough as possible.

Judd: "The results are in ladies and gentlemen."

Lil Judd: "The winner of this turf war is….."

The crowd watched from the plaza in awe, as they waited in curiosity along with Quest, and Oni for the results. Biscuit with her hands clapped together was hoping for good results, with Mega and Mez resting hands on her shoulder for reassurance, and the other team standing there gritting their teeth. With all the suspense down, the words came up, and so did the flag.

Judd and Lil Judd: "TEAM BLUE"

Biscuit looked up with a big happy smile appearing as bright as day, she hopped up and down while tears slightly formed in her eyes. She did it, she helped them win the turf war, she was so happy, and the boys, including K were happy as well.

Mega: "Good job Biscuit."

Mez: "I told you we had nothing to worry about."

Mega: -looks over to Mez- "You didn't say nothing like that, you was in your own world most of the time."\

Mez: "I still knew she could do it."

K: -takes this time to walk over to Biscuit- "Looks like you managed not to f**k up, too badly. Anyways nice job I guess."

Biscuit: -gleefully- "Thanks K, but wait…." –confused- "Earlier during the match, why did you call me pups?"

K: "Huh? Oh right, because you basically yap, and bark like one from what I see."

Biscuit: -angered- "What?! Why you absolute pain in the a-"

K: "Blah, Blah, Blah, just proving my point."

Biscuit: "UGH! You jerk!"

Mega and Mez: - look over to them before cracking up-

Meanwhile the other team is in anguish at their undeniable defeat, the red head inkling girl looked up at Biscuit with a fearfully shocked look. "Who in the world is she, how could someone as low as that beat her?" She jumps out her thoughts as she watched her from afar. Meanwhile in the plaza, the crowd goes wild, they were equally impressed and happy in a sense that Biscuit won, though some were still skeptical comments they couldn't help but be impressed with her skills in the turf war. On the screen clips of the best moment from the turf war, showed Mega when he took out two during one point with one powerful swing, Mez avoiding the bombs with ease, K perfectly aimed double splat, and last but not least, Biscuit's four man splashdown takeout. Oni and Quest watched the crowd was left with many impressions but most of them were actually good.

Quest: "YES! They did it, they won!"

Oni: "I knew she could do it." –Thinks to himself- "Nice job Biscuit, K, you all did great."

This victory for Biscuit was only the beginning, the beginning of her rise to freshness here in Inkopolis, and her growth as the newest member of the Omega Squad. Despite her performance, she still has a long way to go, and a lot more to learn, especially about her recent visions, and flashbacks. Who were the boys in her flashes, why did they seem familiar, and why did they come up at the times they did. If only she could get a better feel of her memories, then maybe she can at least make those out. For now though, she wasn't gonna worry about it too much, now was the time to celebrate before the next turf war she was in, this time she was teamed with Quest, Oni, and Mez. This time with her Splat-Bow, and like this turf war, she knew one thing was for sure, she was gonna rock it. Somewhere in Inkopolis, in a disclosed area, unbeknownst to them, two were watching them from a big screen, and another two from somewhere far from the plaza. Both these groups seemed familiar in a sense. Both looking at the recently finished turf war with curious and intrigued eyes.


	7. Chapter 6 Part 1

Chapter 6: Lady Rainmaker, and Dualie Tramp

Part 1:

Her first tur war, though there was a rough start, with the surprising talk of encouragement from K, Biscuit was able to make the last 2 minutes a blast, even catching the eyes of many in Inkopolis Square, and even from unexpected viewers. From an undiscovered area with a vibe of relax and comfort to it, Two unknown figures were watching on screen the second turf war of the Omega Squad, featuring Biscuit with her Splat-Bow. They watched as Biscuit used her Autobomb to lure out hidden enemy, before shooting and splatting all three at once, and soon heading to other parts of the Piranha Pit to find others while quick snipe shots can be seen from a distance. The mysterious two watched the entirety of her second turf war, focusing specifically. As the turf war came to an end, the one paused and did a close up on Biscuit with her bow. One of them with a valley girl accent speaks.

?: -a surprised expression- "Yo DJ! Could that really be?"

?: "Yes, I believe it is, the weapons and her eyes match the description." –Smiles- "It's her, I know it"

Back in Inkopolis Square, K and Mega watch as the team's victory is announced, as Biscuit hops up and down with joy and excitement, with Quest, Mez, and Oni looking at her with smiles, and the rest of Inkopolis square cheering, or keeping silence. Mega with a big smile on his face watches the screen, while K keeps his usual calm expression.

Mega: "They did it, she really is something isn't she?"

K: -just watches the screen in silence-

Mega: "Hey bro, are you good?"

K: "I'm good." –He watches Biscuit from the screen-

Mega: -he looks over to K, noticing his eyes- "You may act like a prick to her, but you care don't you?"

K: "Do not get the wrong idea, I can give a damn about when she's around, I just didn't want her to cost us the turf war." –Looks over to Mega- "We do have a rep to keep up."

Mega: -laughs- "You keep saying that, but you've never did anything like that before. Oh that reminds me." –Mega brings his hand back, before swinging it straight to the back of K's neck-

K: "OOF" –he felt the air being smacked from his longs as he flew forward from the smack of the impact, he rubs the back of his neck groaning- "OW! What the hell was that for man?"

Mega: -his smile goes away as he removes his glasses, giving K a serious look-"Don't give me that, I know you said something to her last night, I may not know what fully happened but I know whatever was bothering her was your fault, and I bet Oni knows the full story doesn't he?"

K: -looks away guilty-

Mega: "I guess I can't be too mad, cause I never seen you be hard on someone like that, unless you cared." –He smirks-

K: "Keep saying that, I'm telling you that you're delusional." –he thinks to himself- "Though he isn't wrong, her skills….are always amazing to watch."

As the boys' conversation finishes, the four come out of the tower, all receiving their pay for the match. Biscuit looks astonished with sparkle eyes and a smile as she puts her pay in her bag, as they approach.

Biscuit: "No way, 10,000 gold on my first day? That's insane!"

Mez: "If you think that's crazy, wait you start getting up in ranks."

Oni: -chuckles- "We'll help with that after a few more Turf war."

Mega: "Great job you guys, That Charger didn't see you coming at all Biscuit."

Biscuit: -scratches her head, chuckling- "I was surprised, I literally should have been noticed, but Oni helped me out when he shot at him to get his attention."

Oni: "Oh please, you could have got it without my help, but if anything was fun to watch, it was definitely when the Roller, and the blaster thought they had Mez cornered, and Quest came in from the side like 'GET SPLAT FOOLS' before taking them both out with one swing of his inkbrush, he was so quick at the moment they didn't see him."

Biscuit: -sparkled eyes- "Right? His Ink Armor Special was a life saver when the Luna Blaster user tried to get me from behind."

Quest: -he smiles brightly- "It was perfect timing, and they were basically asking to be swatted at. Besides the Special increase on my hoodie was perfect for this especially for Luna Blasters."

Mega: "You're the man, Quest." –he looks over to the schedule- "Looks like we got 40 minutes before the next turf war, what do you say we have a bite to celebrate Biscuit's two in a row victories."

Mez: "Who's treating?"

Mega: "Squigga you treat yourself! You still have tickets on you."

Mez: "Wow you suck man."

Quest, Biscuit, and Oni: -Laughs-

K: -he watches as a slight smirk appears on his face-

As they all left from the tower, the six of them headed over to the Crust Bucket with their orders prepared. Knowing Biscuit didn't have any tickets yet, the guys offered to pay for her meal with their tickets, making Biscuit smile thankfully. As Mega and Quest gathered the orders from everyone, they headed over to the counter to put the orders in, while Mez, Oni, K, and Biscuit sit at the round table, telling Biscuit about the funniest things that happened in past turf wars. Mez mentioned about the one time during a turf war at Camp Triggerfish, an Enemy dualies user tried to have a roll out, shoot out close to the edge, he was trying to look cool to the point he rolled himself right off the stage, into the water, giving Mez a good laugh, while taking out the enemy's teammate who tried to get him while he was laughing. Oni then brought up the double roller enemy team from Moray Towers, he told them about how he was able to trick one of the rollers into turning around, and swing at him, only for Oni to quickly swam away, and let him knock the other roller far off the stage from the highest point. He couldn't help but laugh as hard as the roller boy was so embarrassed and flustered, and then he was splatted by the shooter from his team for that match. The stories were hilarious, and they all couldn't help but laugh so hard, even K was cracking up. K eventually talked about the one time he was asked by one of his 'female friends' to help with a turf war at MakoMart, the girl and an enemy slosher girl were going back and forth about each other's gear, and talking trash to each other the whole match, two of the boys after 4 minutes had past, one of each from the teams were sick of hearing of hearing their voices in general, so they agreed to splat the both of them for the other, with the boys shouting 'BEGONE' as they shot and swung at the same time, finishing up the turf war 3v3. The laughs were none stop until Mega and Quest came back with everyone's orders at once. Mega and Oni's Gigantic Seanwiches, Mez's Super Seanwich with extra secret sauce w/ coral bits, Quest's Medium Crustydog, K's two super crispy seanwiches, and Biscuit ordering the Galactic triple fried shwaffles extra-large, and topped with fried ice cream, she wondered why he fried the ice cream but didn't complain. K looks at Biscuit's order with a raised eyebrow, watching for a bit as she starts to chow down.

Quest: -laughs- "You looked surprised K."

K: "I'm just wondering how she's gonna eat all that sugar in one go."

Oni: "Well at least we know she like shwaffles, and ice cream."

Mez: "Well she did work up an appetite during those turf wars, so it's not surprising." –Takes a bite of his crusty dog-

Mega: "As for the sugar part, he has a point, that's a lot of sugar intake."

Biscuit: -looking a little lost, she looks up at the boys with a stuffed mouth of shwaffle-

Quest: -laughs- "Aw leave her alone, let her enjoy her sweets, some people like sweet stuff more than anything. Ignore them B, you enjoy your shwaffles." –He says as he takes a bite of his crusty dog, then a sip of his soda-

Biscuit: -swallows and nods with a huge pleased smile, and a huge swig of her milkshake-

K: -shakes his head with a sigh- "I wonder where all that sugar is gonna go."

The boys laugh at his comment, as they enjoy the rest of their meal, they finished up with time to spare as they now had 10 minutes before the next turf war. They gathered all their trash, threw it in the nearest can, and started off back to the tower with the four of them who were next to go, readying their weapons. Quest and Mega were discussing who was gonna be on defensive inking duty for this turf war, with the agreeing latter choice being Mega cause of his Roller main position and strength, even if Quest was on it with better mobility, it would be better for him to be on the offense due to Mega's lack of movement. Biscuit wondered one thing as they reached the tower, how was their thing gonna work, they both were chargers after all, wouldn't it be weird to have two chargers for this. This was until suddenly Oni walked over to Biscuit.

K: "So you're gonna go on the move for this one?"

Oni: "Yeah, I need to hone up with these anyway. Oh that remind me, Biscuit!" –He walks towards her-

Biscuit: -looks up at Oni- "Yeah? What's up?"

Oni: "I don't have anywhere to put this, can you hold my charger for me" –he says as he hands over his kensa charger to her-

Biscuit:-confused- "Huh? Okay, but…." –she takes the kensa charger, still a bit confused- "If you're not using your charger, what are you using for this match?"

Oni: -he smiles and pulls out a weapon from his side- "You didn't forget already did you, I have a secondary as well."

He says this as he pulls out a pair of guns from his sides. It was a pair of Dualie Squelchers, he held them up to give Biscuit a good look. Her eyes looked as she remembers when he introduced himself, she remembered him mentioning being a dualies secondary. But how well was his skills with them, she was gonna find out. She held onto his charger as Him, K, Quest, and Mega walked into the tower with the enemy team. Biscuit and Mez on the other hand took a seat at the nearest round table near the big screen. They watched as the Turf war popped up on the big screen, and the teams were ready with Omega Squad being Yellow, and the enemy being purple. Biscuit could only looked as she wondered about Oni and his dualies.

Biscuit: -sits in the chair across from Mez, looking at the screen- "Hey Mez."

Mez: -looking at his phone as he sits across from Biscuit- "What is it B?"

Biscuit: "How well is Oni with Dualies?"

Mez: "Hmm? What do you mean?"

Biscuit: "I know he says he's a secondary dualies user but, isn't he better with a charger then dualies?"

Mez: -chuckles at her question before finishing up on his phone- "Just watch and learn B, you're about to witness something you won't want to take your eyes off.

As he says that, the timer starts on the turf war, and sudden both Oni and K were gone from sight, while Mega, and Quest headed towards the right of the stage. The purple team decides to go to the left all at once with their ballpoint splatling user in the back shooting and inking turf, and their Shooters throwing toxic mist bombs at the other side to throw off Mega and Quest. Suddenly Biscuit only took one blink before *SPLAT* *SPLAT**SPLAT*, it was insane, three of the enemy team was gone in a flash, leaving the one shooter looking around in shock, until suddenly Bullets from all angles at constant impact came flying at the shooter who couldn't dodge well enough before being splatted in an instant but a sudden ink mine explosion under his feet. A trick that Biscuit recognized in a heartbeat. With a closer look, a brief frame showed it to be Oni, who was moving so fast through the ink it was like he was teleporting constantly. He was taking out the enemy purple team so quick it was like they didn't even get to ink as much as a quarter of the turf. He was setting ink mines on one end and shooting down the enemy at another, dodge rolling and avoid all shots aimed at him. Even leading the enemy team into Mega's Ultra stamp special to be splatted or him and K helping each other, one taking them out from the shadows while the other was on the outfield, the Walleye Warehouse was especially perfect for their team up, it was like the two knew what to do without having to even say it. Keen eyes working together was just too much to look away from. Biscuit could only watch the screen as the cheers, and screams of the crowd watching was barely noticed by her. Especially girls who were fawning all over them as they watched. Mez looked over to Biscuit with a cheeky grin before he spoke.

Mez: "Oni isn't just more than capable of being a dualies user, he's at my level if not higher. This Octoboy had those dualies at his disposal the moment he laid eyes on them, and his mobility makes them a force to be reckoned with. Yes his main is a charger, and though we call it a secondary, the dualie squelchers are also his mains as well. It works especially when he's teamed up with K, who's only weapon is a charger, when they team up they're basically the inkers hidden in the shadows, our keen eye Octosassins. The Charger Boys."

Biscuit: "Woah."

She listened to Mez's description, her eyes were fixated on the screen. Watching as literally the 5 minute period flew and the boys were dominating the screen. Biscuit was watching the finishing of the match when sudden she felt her head start to hurt, grabbing at her head, she starts to see things that felt similar. Flashes again, she was getting them so sudden, and it felt like she was getting remaining parts of the ones she got before. She saw pop ups of two figures again, the same two figures in black, with goggles. Then she was seeing one with familiar weapons. Then suddenly a mysterious inkling girl appeared before one of the figures, her face couldn't made out, but it looked like they were in a dark place together. Everything starts to blur away until.

?: "Impressive ain't it, you never find talent like that around here all the time."

Biscuit: "Huh?"

Biscuit is snapped out her visions, she hears a slightly high pitched female voice from behind her seat. Startled and confused, she turns around slowly to see a new friendly looking face. A strange purple inkling girl was standing behind her holding a stuffed squid in her hands. She had a purplish-green decored backpack on, she wore black and purple sneakers, with black and purple stripped tights, sporting a solid black jacket with a long purple t-shirt with a girlish skull on the front. She had on black arrowband glasses, with black piercing on her ear. Her eyes were solid orange with one eye having a skull pupil, and her tentacles were straight down with a full bang covering her forehead. She was looking at Biscuit with a gentle smile, which in a way, gave Biscuit the creeps, though she chilled a bit to talk to her.

?: "Oops, sorry." –She says with a small teehee- "I just noticed how interested you were in the match, and you looked like you were in a trance."

Biscuit: "Was I? I didn't even no- Wait a minute, who are you exactly?"

Mez: "Looks over with a dagger stare in his eyes, right at the mysterious purple inkling-

?: "Oh I didn't see you there Mezino, How's everything?"

Mez: -looks back at him phone, speaking with a chill tone- "It's going well actually, I'm guessing you're waiting on Oni to finish up, Rain?"

Biscuit: "Rain?" –Looks back at the girl with a confused look-

Rain: "Please to meet you, I heard a lot about you from Oni, and I watched your first couple turf wars, you were so awesome. –She says as she moves closer to you, observing your weapon closely- "I must say you really have beautiful looking weapons Biscuit, really pretty."

Biscuit: -laughs nervously, feeling extremely uncomfortable- "Yeah….They are one of kind, and just right…for me."

Rain: -smiling- "Indeed they are."

Mez: "Alright Rain, you'll get to see them on your own time, okay? Right now you're frightening B."

Biscuit: "N-No, it's not that, it's just so sudden to have someone so….close?"

Rain: -giggles as she moves back- "Its ok, I can tell you're uncomfortable, I just was really intrigued is all."

Biscuit: -with a raised eyebrow- "Okay?"

As Biscuit gives a look of confusion and uncomfort towards the now introduced Rain, the turf war ended and the unanimous results were in, the boys won, and as they exited the tower received their winnings from Judd and Lil Judd, they start to head over to the three, as Oni gains a big smile, and quick jogs over to them, right over to Rain.

Oni: "There you are!" –He plants a big kiss on her lips, smiling as he hugs her- "I was wondering where you were Stormy. We still have the jellyfish to meet with."

Rain: "We still haft to grab the other two before we do that, but are you good for today?"

Oni: "Yep, this was our last turf war for today, so I'm free the rest of the day. Plus we still need to plan for the Rainmaker match for tomorrow?

Biscuit: -listens to the two of them-

Oni: -recognizes Biscuit's confused look- "Oh sh*t, my bad B, this is my Girlfriend Rain! Rain this is our new squad member and friend, Biscuit."

Rain: "I hope we get to be great friends, Biscuit-

Biscuit: -nervously smiles- "Y-Yeah, me too?"

Oni and Rain giggle at Biscuit's nervous reaction. The boys on the other hand kept regular expressions as the three interacted. Biscuit didn't know how to feel about Oni's girlfriend, especially when she remembered the boys talking about how much 'game' he gets from all ends. She wondered if she knew all that, but pushed the thought aside as she continued to chat with her. Mega takes the moment to interrupt them to inform them about the plans for the rest of the day.

Mega: "Well guys, Mez and I are off to our shifts at Mr. Grizz's, so you guys are free to do whatever for the rest of the day. If anything comes up let us know okay?"

Everyone: "Okay" "Gotcha"

Mega: "Biscuit, if you want, you can take this time to look around the plaza, maybe check out the stores."

Biscuit: "Okay, I'll try to."

Quest: "You sure you'll be alright on your own?"

Biscuit: "I should be okay" –she says with a smile-

Quest: "Okay, if you need me I'll be getting a little extra gold from ranked, call me if something comes up" –he hands Biscuit her very own phone- "We got this for you just in case this would come up."

Biscuit: -takes the phone- "Thanks, Quest."

K: "Shouldn't a puppy have super vision when wondering around?"

Biscuit: -looks over to K, annoyed- "Shut up K, and stop calling me a puppy."

K: "Whatever, it's not like I gotta watch you, I got better things to do." –He said with a smirk-

Biscuit: "I wasn't gonna ask to hang with you anyway!" –She lightly shouts-

Oni laughs as the two go back and forth, and once they were done, everyone split off. Mega and Mez went off to work for the rest of the day. Quest headed off to the tower where he went to do a few ranked matches in Clam bits, Oni left with Rain to meet up with a few friends to hang for the day, and before Biscuit could even noticed, K was nowhere in sight, but somehow sent a message saying 'Don't get lost.' Which annoyed Biscuit to the core, but she laughed a bit as she starts to walk around the plaza, looking around to see what she wanted to check out first. She looks over across to see lights, and beeping noise ahead, it was an arcade. The Blinking screens, and different arcade machines were intriguing, and she runs over going in, unknowing to her attention, she is being watch not only from the sky, but by two off to the side. The two being Oni and Rain.

Oni: "So you're really sure you saw her having them?"

Rain: "Yes, I felt her having one as I approached her during her match. She was having one recovery vision."

Oni: "I see, that explains her headaches, and you confirming it, it must be true."

Rain: "I still need to see how much she's seen, and in order to do that, I need to see her in action up close."

Oni: "Do you think we should…."

Rain: "Yes we should, we should have her join us tomorrow, for a rainmaker match."

Oni nods in agreement as they look over again to the arcade. From a distance, another was listening to them in the shadows, speaking into her headphones to someone as she listened in.


	8. Chapter 6 Part 2

Part 2:

Back at the base hours later, everyone returned different times from their activities. The first one to return was K who was sitting in the beanbag chair re-watching a series, while having a fresh cold beverage from the fridge. The next one return was Biscuit who earned herself a nice sized Pearl and Marie plushy, and a Luigi hat that she was wearing. K taunted her about her 'weak' skills in Dance Arcade Machine, causing her to scoff annoyed, but then looked at him to wonder how he knew she was there. That was interrupted as Mega and Mez come in smelling like the sea air, Biscuit holds her nose as her heightened smell was causing her to smell it more on her end, while K holds his nose while looking back at the screen. Mez mentions how during the shift, they were swallowed by a Maws during their shift, and its breathe scent got on their clothes through the gear, and Mega swats Mez saying it was his fault for being cocky during the last few minutes of the shift. They head back into the bathroom for an ink shower, and next Quest comes in, catching a whiff of the scent before walking over to start up the air fresheners, he had returned from his Clam Bits run victorious, with 30,000 gold, and an Increase in his rank to S+3, he went over to Biscuit to compliment her hat, before taking it and playing around with her, making her reach for it. With K watching with a chuckle. She gets the hat back, and leaves it at her space along with her plushies. The last one to come in was Oni who was smiling from his day of jellyfishes with Rain, and his other friends. He had come back to the base with leftover Chili Coral Bits he went and put in the fridge. He walked over to Biscuit.

Oni: "Hey B, you have a minute?"

Biscuit: -she gets up from the chair- "Sure Oni, wassup?"

Oni: "I know it's sudden especially since you haven't started this yet but, tomorrow Rain, and I have a Rainmaker match tomorrow, and one of our teammates had to drop out. So I was wondering, would you like to be our 4th member?"

Biscuit: "Me? Really?"

Oni: "Is that even a question? With your bow skills we will be able to keep the enemy back and clear these rainmaker matches in a heartbeat. Plus working with us…."

Mega: -coming out the bathroom with tank top, and long pajamas pants on- "Means you'll rank up to A in a matter of matches, especially since you'd be working with S ranked rainmakers from the start."

Biscuit: "Mega" –looks over-

Oni: "That's right, you'll be able to get up to our rank faster, and then you'll make as much as we do. Also you'll get to learn the ropes it first before the others."

Biscuit: "Sounds like a plan" –looks over to Oni with a grin- "Okay, let's do it!"

Oni: "Cool, We'll need to be at the tower before 9am, Stormy and Rinkelle will be waiting for us there."

Biscuit: "I'll make sure to set an alarm!"

Oni: -smiles- "Good."

As the two discuss tomorrow's Rainmaker match, K listened in on them intently, as Mega and Mez helped explain Rainmaker to Biscuit to give her a better understanding of it. Quest notices K's curious look, and decides to check on him as the latter continues the chat.

Quest: -walks over to him and puts his hand on K's shoulder- "Yo K, you good?"

K: -snaps out of his thoughts- "Huh? Yeah I'm good."

Quest: "You know I know when you're lying, what's on your mind bro?"

K: -sigh- "Are you sure this will be alright, letting Biscuit have her first ranked matches….with Rain?"

Quest: "What do you mean?"

K: "Do you trust her going on her first ranked with Rain? I don't really care either way but, are you guys okay with that?"

Quest: "Even though she's been here for a short time, you know it's always been our thing to let things process on its own. Learning to be on our own when needed is required, especially when we all have things we need to get done."

K: "I guess you're right."

Quest: "When have I ever been wrong? She will be fine, besides she'll be with Oni. So it's no worries."

K: "You know how he is though when he's around her."

Quest: "Either way, she'll be alright."

The two finishes chatting as they both look back over to Biscuit, who was still chatting with the boys. As it got late, everyone got changed one by one, Biscuit being second to last to finish. Everyone goes in their rooms, and Biscuit goes to her space and heads to sleep. While she was sleep, she started to dream. It felt more like a scenario as each part progressed. There was an unknown place, it was dark and mostly secluded, like a base of some sort but unlike the base she was in, this one was more technological, and huge, with few beaming lights. In her dream were three octolings, all wearing black armored gear, and goggle. They were sitting in a room that looked like a training base, sitting down with each other, a conversation can slowly be understood.

Octoling #1: "They'll be here soon, Are you two prepared?"

Octoling #2: "Yeah"

Octoling #3: "Of course we are, but did we really need to train before they got here? We already outranked them."

Octoling#2: "We had orders from higher up, to be prepared at all cost."

Octoling#3: "We already kick agent a** as it is, so what's the issue?"

Octoling#1: -moves over to the computers- "The issues is making sure you don't mess up."

Octoling#3: "I said it wouldn't happen again, that was one time."

Octoling#2: "One time that if you hadn't got back on your feet sooner, we would have been in more trouble."

Octoling#1: "He's right, you're lucky I don't take your head for that mistake. This time better not be like before, or I'll make sure you answer to me." –Looks over with a calm but frightening smile- "Got it?"

Octoling#3: -frightened- "Y-Yes."

After finishing the conversation, the dream starts to frizz a bit, as it starts to change images during the finishing of the conversation. It showed the training from before, revealing more of what she saw before. This time there was more. There was an army, with the three attending as well. Two of the octolings, one revealed to be a young octogirl was at gunpoint by the other. A fight between an inkling and an octoling, and soon, a familiar image appeared, of the two figures in an unknown location, which revealed to be an abandoned alleyway, the two figures were shown more and revealed to be the octoling soldier, and an inkling girl. Another flash shows a more slightly blurred close up of the inkling, which started to reveal it was a dark-skinned inkling girl who almost looked familiar, before her face could be made out….*gasp* Biscuit awakes, slightly startled, panting silently but heavily as she sits up fast, with her hand right on her chest. Looking around she realized it was just a dream, but it felt too real for just any old dream. She calmed herself down, and gets up from her space, and goes to grab a juice from the fridge, opening and sipping it down. She closes the fridge to see someone standing there.

"Grabbing a late night drink, B?"

Biscuit: -quickly turns around frightened, only to see a figure-

She turns to see it was Quest, with only his glasses, and a pair of shorts on, but no shirt. He looked slightly tired, yawning, and going into a smile.

Biscuit: -startled- "Quest, it's just you. What are you doing up?"

Quest: "I could ask you the same thing."

Biscuit: "I-I was just, grabbing a late night drink."

Quest: -he chuckles- "More like something woke you up?"

Biscuit: -sighs- "I had a really weird dream that felt like more than just that. It felt so real, as if I had seen it all before. Like I keep seeing flashes of this area, and these strange figures, like these two octoling in strange outfits, and then I was seeing an inkling girl, a dark-skinned inkling girl that I was seeing earlier. It's like certain things happen and it triggers it, but now I'm dreaming about it? I just don't….." –She looks up at Quest with a serious look of curiosity- "Quest, How did you guys meet Oni and K? Do you know where they came from?"

Quest: -looks at her in question, before turning back into a smile, and plopping a seat in the chair behind the counter, taking a good breathe before he speaks- "Oni and K arrived in Inkopolis out of nowhere actually. Just a pair of best friends who just like you dealt with the bias of some inklings. They seemed to have already understood enough about inkling culture, and Inkopolis customs to a point of at least signing themselves up for a turf war. Unlike you though they already had weapons. We crossed paths with them during the turf war, and with their efforts against ours, the match ended in a tie. Even then though despite getting praise by some inklings, there were those, even their own teammates were a**holes to them. We saw something more in them, and offered them a hand."

Biscuit: "Like you did me?"

Quest: "Yes actually, it took K more time to actually adjust to us, but Oni was already sharing sodas with us on the first few hours they were with us. Eventually K came around, and with that, our little group was born bigger." – he looks over with a look of worry- "Although even years now, we never figured out where they came from, we didn't even know good octolings existed until Marina, even when we ask them, they like to keep it to themselves, and tell us it's too painful to think about."

Biscuit: -looks away- "I see."

Quest: "Wherever they came from doesn't matter, their characters are all we look at."

Biscuit: -scoffs- "Yeah, red ink asshole who's only nice when it benefits him." –She gets a look of irritation- "Only nice one I see out of the two is Oni."

Quest: -looks over to Biscuit with a look of concern, before smiling- "I can understand why you say that, K does have his ways of being cold, and well a distant prick."

Biscuit: "So far from K, I got took down twice, talked down on, and he keeps calling me a dog. I bet he never treats any other girl like that."

Quest: "You may see that as a bad thing, but I think it means he's already taken a liking to you."

Biscuit: -confused- "Huh?"

Quest: -chuckles, as he stands up and walks to the kitchen entrance- "K does have his days of messing around with females, not as much as Mez, or Oni but when he spots one he goes for it, but that isn't real care. Now with you, he's blunt from the start, and he isn't faking around you, even though he seems distant right now." –In his head- "Especially since we kept an eye on you at the arcade" –talking to Biscuit- "Don't worry, eventually he'll be a bit softer, I know it."

Biscuit: "I guess"

Quest: -he starts to head back to his room- "We can talk about this more another day, right now you need to get some sleep." –Stops- "Just one more thing B."

Biscuit: "Yeah?"

Quest: -looks back with a serious tone- "Be careful around Rain, and Oni, okay?"

Biscuit: "Huh?" –A look of concern pops up-

Quest: "Don't get me wrong, Oni is our boy and all, but if there's anyone you should be worried about….it's him, and especially Rain."

Biscuit watches as Quest goes into his room, before finishing her juice, and heading straight to bed. She thinks back on Quest's words, wondering why he would say that about Oni. Was there something he knew about them? She did have a funny feeling about Rain, the way she appeared to her, and right around the moment she was having flashes, and the way she was curious about her weapon. Then there was Oni, who has been nothing but nice to her since she met him. He even offered to help her get started in Ranked, but Biscuit couldn't help but think about the mysteriously chill vibe that came off him, his pink eyes though kind at first glance gave off an intimidating glow, that sent a slight chill down her spine when she thought about it. Plus there was K's words, about if he wanted to, he could have splatted me in a matter of seconds, was there more to that saying then she knew? She let her head wonder until she had fallen deeply asleep. It was now morning, Biscuit's alarm went off 7am exactly, she quickly gets up and heads into the bathroom, getting cleaned up, putting on her gear, and fixing up her tentacle. She comes out the bathroom to see Oni was up and ready with his Charger on his back, and Splat-bow in his hands, he has a big smile on his face as he kindly greets her, before asking if she was ready to go. She nods and grabs her weapon from him, and the two swim down the drain exit, with K and Quest watching from the doors of their rooms. In Inkopolis Square, the two head straight to the tower, where in the distance, stood Rain, holding her weapon, a bloblobber, in her hand, and next to her was a Salmon Pink colored Inkling with pigtail tentacles tied up with a squid clip, wearing a long pink floral dress, and flats, she held a Undercover Sorella Brella in her hand, and a smile so bright and kiddy you could mistake her for a child, the guess is that she's Rinkelle. As they approached, Oni goes straight to Rain with a big smile, hugging her tight, she acts disgusted but of course smiles at her own joke before the two share a kiss, while on the other hand, Biscuit is greeted with a big hug from Rinkelle as she introduced herself.

Rinkelle: -happily- "I can't believe I'm getting to meet you in person, you're even cuter up close."

Biscuit: -blushes- "Uhhh..Uhhh…."

Rinkelle: -she stops hugging her but keeps the smile on her face- "My name's Rinkelle, It's nice to meet you, I love your tentacles."

Biscuit: -laughs nervously, but smile- "Names Biscuit, it's nice to meet you too Rinkelle. I look forward to teaming up with you."

Rinkelle: -she quickly goes behind Biscuit to see her weapon up close- "Is this your weapon? What is it? I never seen anything like it before!"

Biscuit: "Right?" –Excited- "It's the first of its type ever made, and specially made to suit me!"

Rinkelle: "Ooooooohhhh!" –Her blue eyes sparkle- "That's so cool!"

Oni and Rain look over with calm smiles as the two continues to chat, as they went on, Oni and Rain whispered to each other with Biscuit looking over in curiosity. As they finish and walk over, they interrupt Rinkelle's admiration to make sure everyone was ready, with the word the four of them check in with Judd, who list off all their names, checking them in, and they head straight into the tower. They head to their side getting ready, with Biscuit looking over to Oni and Rain again as the two were talking amongst themselves, though looking away quickly as she noticed them coming her way.

Oni: -walking towards Biscuit with Rain- "Okay B, you ready?"

Biscuit: "As I'll ever be Oni."

Rain: "This is gonna be so much fun." –Smiles-

Rinkelle: "I know, this is gonna be cake."

Oni: "We'll do the usual, but Biscuit you'll be going to the right, sneaking and going to take out the enemy while I take them out from a distance."

Rinkelle: -shouts happily- "I'm on protection duty!"

Biscuit: -nods- "Okay, but what about the rainmaker?"

Rain: -smiling calmly- "Leave that to me, as soon as we break the barrier, I'll take it from there."

Biscuit looked confused but eventually nods, letting them know she understood. Soon it was time for them to head to their starting point, going up the elevator, they end up at the north side of Port Mackerel, everyone prepares for their position, then soon the alarm goes off and the match begins, Oni shoots sponge platform to swim up to higher ground, while Rinkelle and Biscuit swim off to their assigned sides with Rain sloshing down from the center. Biscuit reaches the middle seeing the rainmaker protected by the barrier they mentioned, before she could really take the tome to admire how good it looked, she sees a female inkling roller, and a Female dualies user coming in contact with the barrier. Not a second to waste, Biscuit shoots a path with the arrow leading to them, swimming swiftly with no presence she's able to come up with two arrows loaded, releasing them, and taking out both enemy team members at the same time. Taking the time she made, she makes her way to check up on Rinkelle and Rain, who have broken the barrier and retrieved the rainmaker, Biscuit gives them the thumbs up as she goes into the enemy side, spotting as the whole team regrouping. Just as she's about to attack, something starts to fall from the sky. A projectile? A huge one at that, as it lands down, it lets out a huge glow as suddenly *BOOOM* a huge explosion of ink splashes and take out the entirety of the enemy team, leaving Biscuit wide eyed as Oni snipes a path for Rinkelle and Rain to swim in, and in a quick moment slams the rainmaker on the goal, giving them a quick win. Judd and lil Judd give the quick results as the match finished, Biscuit glances over to Rain who looks back at her with a smile, but Biscuit gives her a look of surprised. How was she able to take them out without even getting a good look at them? What was that just then, and we literally finished in less than a minute. In a quick bit after the first match, it was time to prepare for the second match, though for them they were already ready with Biscuit looking like she hasn't moved as much, and the others looked up to speed as well. Soon it was their next Rainmaker match at Moray Towers, a bigger stage to deal with. *BUUUUZZZZZZ* they were off, taking the quick route to the center, shooting a path down, Rain, Biscuit, and Rinkelle go down to the center. Oni takes sight on a higher section to the right, catching sight of a nearby enemy charger, he takes him out with one quick shot. Biscuit gets to the center first, encountering the enemy shooter, and blaster as they reach the barrier, flipping over their incoming shots, before quickly releasing one arrow to take out the blaster, then swimming and appearing behind, shooting down the shooter. All while Rinkelle guarded Rain with her Brella shield, and Rain took down the barrier surrounding the Rainmaker, and grabbing it. As the enemy team spawned, Oni kept the enemy charger in check, Rain while traveling up with Rinkelle, watches closely as Biscuit moves in for the splat. She travels up a path made by Oni, sneaking up and shooting down the re-spawned Blaster, and the inkbrush user. Followed by throwing an Autobomb as she spots the charger coming down after re-spawning. Rain smiled as she observed, all while traveling up the path. The enemy team tries to four way team up the goal as they all re-spawn, only from a floor down, Rain shoots up, and with a precise accuracy, lands a projectile right at the enemy, once again taking out the whole team effortlessly, and giving them time to swim up the wall and to the goal. Their team was once again, for the second time victorious. Rinkelle cheerfully hugs Rain, as Oni and all of them reach back to the starting point, as the results are announced. Biscuit walks over to Oni, a face of shock, and curiosity as she ask.

Biscuit: "Alright I'll bite, how the hell is she doing that?"

Oni: -looks over to Biscuit, with a somewhat confused smile- "Hmm?"

Biscuit: "I can see the first time happening, but twice? She was able to tell when to shoot that thing, and also…." –excitably- "SHE TOOK OUT THEIR ENTIRE TEAM IN THE PROCESS, WITHOUT EVEN LOOKING FIRST!"

Oni: -laughing chillingly-

Biscuit: -confused- "What's so funny?"

Oni: "I knew you'd react like that, especially since you never seen a rainmaker in action, and seeing an expert use it."

Biscuit: "I mean yeah that thing shoots a damn Bo-"–pauses and looks even more confused- "Wait a second? Expert?"

Oni: "You see, Rain here, is an expert at using the Rainmaker, she may not be that high in other matches, but she excels at this, she isn't an S rank for no reason. Most who actually gone against her know her by the given nick name"

"Lady Rainmaker"

Biscuit: "What?"

Oni: "She was given that nickname cause out of everyone who's ever handled a rainmaker, she does it like it's a beginner weapon." –He says with a smile, and sparkled eyes-

Biscuit looks from Oni to Rain, her eyes with wonder, and impress. She saw that weapon and her first thought was that she couldn't handle it so easily, but Rain. She was able to handle it without the effort needed. It made Biscuit wonder what would happen if she ever tried to use it. This made Biscuit more curious about the purple inkling, at the same time, she was nice, and sweet, something still threw her off about Rain, like there was a funny feeling in her gut about her. Another thing was the flash that still bothers her, something about that still rubbed her the wrong way. She just couldn't put her tentacle on it, for now, she could only keep these thoughts to herself. Hours later, the three come out the tower, receiving their 100,000 gold rewards, and Biscuit made a rank for herself in Rainmaker, now shown as A+, being 10% about from S rank, with made her smile with sparkled eye glee. Rinkelle gives Biscuit a congratulation hug, with Oni giving her a pat on the shoulder, and Rain smiling calmly at her. Biscuit smiles back but something about that smile threw her off again. Before she could get lost in thought, she looks behind her to see the huge screen on the tower turn on. "Hey everyone, the news is on!" "Yes! Off the hooks!" Everyone looks to the screen, where Pearl and Marina appear.

Pearl: "Yoooo! You know what time it is!"

Marina: "It's Inkopolis square coming to you live from Inkopolis Square."

Pearl: "We got some crazy news coming to you, from ya favorite crew. Yo Marina, wanna tell them?"

Marina: -looks over to Pearl- "Sure Pearlie, uhh….what was the thing I was supposed to tell them again?"

Pearl: "Come on Rina, you forgot already?"

Marina: "Yeah, mind being the one to start it up."

Pearl: "Fine, we got something exciting cooking up on these streets."

"WE GOT A SPLATFEST SQUIDKIDS!"


	9. Chapter 7 Part 1

Chapter 7: Ink-Coming Mellow Yellow

Part:1

Somewhere unknown to Inkopolis square, the two mysterious viewers were watching the first rainmaker match with Biscuit and the others in it. They notice Rain who one of them points out and pauses the screen, point in shock.

?: "WHAT THE HELL? What's she doing here?

?: -turns off the screen, before standing up and putting the screen on a dresser counter- "I have no idea, but for whatever reason she's here might have something to do with her."

?: -gets up from a seat- "I don't looks of this. She might cause trouble, and that's not good for us either. What could she be up to?"

?: "That's what I wanna know, but for now I think the best thing for now, is to report this."-Pulls out a laptop, and types-

?: "To the Cap?"

?: "Yeah, maybe him, and the others can find out more from their end." –looks over as an alarm starts to ring, with a reminder right on the screen- "We'll worry more about this when we're done, right now we got get back upstairs"

?: "You got it! Just let me get my crown!" –gets up to hear sudden static from behind, and a paper prints out- "You can't be serious, at a time like this?"

?: "What is it?"

?: "It's insane but…." –shows the information- "We have one coming up this weekend."

?: -sighs- "As if the sudden occurrences wasn't bad enough. Well like you always say the show must go on."

?: "This is perfect! We'll be able to get more on the octogirl, see her more in action and observe, while rocking and poppin in Inkopolis. Right Rina?"

Marina: -giggles- "You always find a way to get pumped up don't you?" –Grabs her headphones- "Come on Pearlie, it's time for the news."

Back in Inkopolis, Biscuit, Oni, Rain, and their friend Rinkelle finished their last rainmaker match of the day, and were watching the Inkopolis news live by Off the Hook's Pearl and Marina, as they announced they had big news to spill, on the small screen they had, suddenly ancient ruins, followed by the sounds of radio statics. As this occurs we continue from where Pearl left off as she shouts.

Pearl: "WE GOT A SPLATFEST SQUIDKIDS"

Marina: -surprised- "Oh the splatfest! Sorry Pearl I almost forgot that quick." –Smiles- "I wonder what the theme is gonna be."

Pearl: "It's about to come up now, Marina wanna read what the next splatfest is?"

Marina: "Oohh I'm too nervous to look Pearlie, you do it!"

Pearl: "Fine, the next theme for the splatfest is…."

Marina: -gulps-

Everyone watched the screen with intensity as the results were about to appear. They awaited for the smaller screen to show what the theme would be, as the screen began to change, suddenly after 10 seconds of anticipation, the ruins change, and appears on the screen was one side of Snow White and the other of a Pretty Brunette, and appearing with those colors were.

Pearl: "Rebels vs. Lawful everyone!"

Marina: "It's a battle of law maker, and law breakers."

Pearl: "Come on now, we all know rebels are the way to go. Doing their own thing, following their own rules with no one's words stopping them. Walking in the beat of their own drum, it's the best way.

Marina: "I wouldn't be so sure of that Pearlie."

Pearl: "Huh? What do you mean Rina?"

Marina: "I feel more that being Lawful is the best way to go, following the rules, a guaranteed path of righteousness, and good life if you stay above with the law. Lawful people keep the order of the world. Rebels only make life worse for themselves, causing trouble along their paths."

Pearl: -shocked- "Trouble?" "More like doing what they feel is best. They find their own justice, and fight against the wrongs in the world their way. Besides what if the rules do more harm than good? Especially to those who don't deserve it."

Marina: "The law is made to keep balance, so no one should be treated as such."

Pearl: "That is easy to say to the higher ups who don't haft to worry about it."

Marina: -confused- "Huh? But Pearlie, you basically are rich, and a 'higher up' so…." –flips her tentacle from her face- "Wouldn't you be considered one who doesn't need to worry about it anyway?"

Pearl: "I….Well I ain't a big fan of unfair rules, even if I'm somewhat privileged."

Marina: -looks to the camera- "What about the rest of you, you can pick your teams at the booth in the middle of Inkopolis Square."

Pearl: "Are you lawful, or a rebel, let's see who wins."

Marina: "Which path will succeed?"

-TRANSITION-

Pearl: "Let's see the current turf war stages." –She points to the screen-

As she does, the screen pops up two stages, the first being Piranha Pit, and Arowana Mall.

Pearl: "I can say I have everything from top to bottom twice."

Marina: - surprised- "Twice? Just how rich are you Pearl?

As they talk about the current rank modes and stages, Biscuit watches the screen processing the first news announcement. A Splatfest, what in a world is that, she was questionable, but as she looked around as everyone was speaking to each other with excitement in their voice. She looked back to the screen as Pearl and Marina finish up their stage announcement with the Salmon Run shifts for the day. The time was up for Inkopolis news.

Pearl: "Looks like we're out of time! Until next time…"

Both: -Gets up from their position, and pose- "Don't get cooked, stay Off the Hook!"

With that, the news went off, and soon the entirety of Inkopolis square was in hype for this Splatfest, and as the banner popped up, with team shirts for both teams, a line began to form for both sides as people with different opinions discussed their thoughts on their team choice. Biscuit looks around as the lines formed and the opinions flied, before looking back at Oni and Rain, who looked pleased with the upcoming splatfest. She tugs on Oni's hoodie and asked curiously.

Biscuit: "Splatfest? Oni's what are they talking about?"

Oni: -looks back at a curious Biscuit, and smiles- "The annual Splatfest is the most important event of Inkopolis history, it's like a festival with two teams going against each other in 4v4 turf war. Teams are scored at the end based on clout, and popularity. The team with the best score at the end wins, and is double rewarded along with what they get for what rank they are. It's loads of fun."

Rain: "A two weeks to prepare too? More than enough time to improve with the blobobbler before then." –She says with a happy squeal-

Biscuit: "Team battles huh?"

Mega: "Looks like we won't need to explain anything. Huh?"

Biscuit hears Mega's voice, turning around to spot him, Mez, Quest, and K approaching them. Oni waves as they reach them, with Quest resting a hand on Biscuit's shoulder.

Quest: -chuckles- Seems like you understand the jest of it right B?"

Biscuit: -looks over to Quest with a small smile- "Y-Yeah, sort of…."

Mez: "Don't worry, you'll be fine, with those skills, and our practices, you'll burn through these noobs no problem."

Mega: "He's right you know, you really been the talk of the town in the days you been here, not only with your unique weapons, but you're skills especially." –Fixes his glasses- "You have nothing to worry about."

Biscuit looks over to Mega with a reassured toothy smile as the boys smile along with her. K watches with his arms crossed but gives off a small grin with a chuckle. Rain, and Rinkelle look at each other smiling. After a moment of cheerful smiles and chatter, Mega with a glow from his lens says.

Mega: "Now then, who's going to be on what team this time?"

Biscuit: "Huh?"

Quest: "I'm going with Team Rebels this time peoples, I ain't on the ban wagon for the law as much."

Mez: "That goes double for me, who wants to have their wills and actions controlled by other?" –He says with a chuckle-

Mega: "That sounds like something you guys would say." –fixing his glasses as they slide down his face bit- " I for one am going with Lawful, rules were made for a reason after all, and we must follow them."

Mez: -looks over to Mega- "Rules were meant to be broken, bro. especially when unjustified."

Mega looks over to Mez with a slight serious look, maintaining a smile in the process, he walks over to the two as he speaks with Biscuit sensing something off from his change of tone.

Mega: "That may be true, but rules keep the world from falling apart, they keep order and balance to keep people from going off the edge, and causing trouble. No law is truly unjust."

Oni: "Mega has a point, when there is no order to the world, it leads to chaos, and discord, something that no one wants to deal with." –With a slight chuckle, he looks over to three as he continued- "No one wants a world ruined by havoc makers, am I right?"

K: -looks over to Oni- "So I assume you are on team lawful?"

Oni: -looks over to K- "That's right, despite some circumstances, being rebellious isn't entirely the best option, I assume you agree?"

K and Oni exchange looks to each other, Oni keeping his smile, as K with a small sigh, closing his eyes as keeps his arms crossed. Biscuit and Rain look at the two with curiosity and concern as K speaks his response.

K: "No…I don't actually."

Oni eyes slightly widen as he maintains a smile.

"I don't agree with that, not one bit. Laws are just words enforced on people to keep them in line, to control them, to make them into something they are not. It's unfair, and it's bullsh*t if you ask me." –K glances over at Biscuit first who looks back at him confused yet concerned, before looking up at Oni- "Who wants to follow something that even goes against what they feel may be right? Especially if it affects someone's freedom of choice.

? "Freedom of choice? Come on now…."

As the two shared looks of animosity, a sudden feminine voice approaches, catching all of their attentions, the sounds of footsteps can be heard from the side, K and Oni look over startled, while Mega, Mez, Quest, and Rain looked over with serious expression. Biscuit only looked and watched as a female inkling grew closer to them. Her jet black heeled boots clicked with each step as she approached, with Biscuit taking all the time to observe her. Her yellow tentacles were styled to the side hanging down with ease, her skin was a perfect tan, and her eyes were as green as emerald, she was curved in body shape, walking with a mix of elegance and confidence in her denim jean skirt, her halter jean jacket, with an orange t-shirt underneath, she wore a smile on her face.

?: "When you give someone the entire freedom they want, all they will do is use that power to make others around them suffer. When you choose to be rebellious, you risk more than your own head. –The yellow inking stops at her track, a hand on her hip, looking around at everyone-

Quest: -with a joking smile- "Well if it isn't the Cold-blooded Queen of Turf herself. What brings your presence our way, Mellow?"

As her name comes out of Quest's mouth, many eyes of inklings alike were staring in awe, shocked and mesmerized by the grace and calm demeanor of Mellow, also known as The Squid Queen of Cold-Bloodedness.

Mellow: "I guess I should be honored to stand with the team of the century, Omega Squad. Out in the open without a care in the world." –She directs her eyes over to Mega- "Still having to keep these boys in line huh Meg?"

Mega: "They know better, but when it's needed I do, no need for you to worry about it." –He says as his smiles slightly fades-

Mellow: "Mez…"-looks over- "Catch anything good this week, you usually do."

Mez: -chuckles- "All in my business as usual Mel, but of course, you know I know how to get em." –He says with a sly grin, and wink as he lift his shades for the moment-

Mellow: "Ugh, you are something else, at least the other two aren't as bad as you….yet." –She says as she sends her glare to the octo boys, who still with looks of startle stare back- "Speaking of you two, never thought I see a splatfest that you two definitely can't agree on, though with the theme this time, is it really surprising. –She says with a snicker-

Quest: "Okay queenie, we don't need you stirring up anything here right now, we do that enough ourselves"

Mellow: "Oh I know that, I definitely know that much, Quest" –she starts to walk around the group, her hands placed comfort behind her back- "But that's not what brought me over here, what brought me over here was cause of K ridiculous statement."

As those words flew, Mez, Quest, and K looked at her with their annoyance felt throughout the group, Quest joking smile turns to a look of seriousness as he glares Mellow down, Mez's glare was felt through his shades, and K's calm demeanor slowly starts to break as she continued to speak.

Mellow: "Your boy over here has a point, more so than you think. Letting the unruly, the lawless roam around without rules is why the world is in turmoil now. Without rules people would just go around doing whatever, whenever to whoever. Who needs stuff like that?" –She brings her attention back to K- "You talk about freedom of choice, to do what? To cause trouble, to ruin the balance, to ruin order. If not for order you octo brats wouldn't even be here."

Her words echoed through Biscuits eats as her eyes widened. She looked over to the boastful inkling who continued her hateful rant, gritting her teeth as she spewed her venom to the boys. K's calm demeanor was almost broken, with Oni dropping his smile and looking at her with disgust, and anger. Though the anger was hidden well, his hostile aura, along with K's was more the noticeable to dear Biscuit, who also felt the hurt from those words.

Mellow: "You know I'm right, all of you know, that order is what has you hear in the first place, the law that even allows you things to eve wonder around here let along live here. You best thank Marina, though an octoling she actually gains part of my respect, only partial. Off the hook is the only reason the law to share Inkopolis with Octolings was even established, and we all know it's true, cause of pearl and her stupid care for those damned things. It's pointless, and pathetic to stoop to levels to cooperate with scum."

"Excuse me, who the hell are you to say that?"

Mellow: "Hmm?"

All eyes turned to an outspoken voice within the group, Mellow looked over to see who voice speaks to her with such language. To everyone's surprise, it was Biscuit, with her fist gripped tight, her head down, now from gritting her teeth to letting her words flow out to the biased Mellow, everyone with eyes widened watched as she repeated her.

Biscuit: "I said….WHO THE HELL ARE YOU TO SAY THAT!"

In a burst of anger, Biscuit voice as loud as a megaphone, echoes through the town, as all goes silent, and Mellow caught off guard as her statue is slightly moved. She watched as she noticed a drastic change in appearance from Biscuit, her red eyes changed to a burning gold as she turned her angered glare to the inkling girl, she begins to move towards her as she continued to lay her out.

Biscuit: "Like hell you have a right to even talk badly about any octoling, or about people who believe in freedom to make their own decision, especially when theirs lawful a**holes like you, and other biased pieces of shit who use laws to your advantage. If you think laws are the only thing that are keeping us here you got another DAMN thing coming. –as she speaks she remembers the day she was attacked by the inkling group, the day she was saved by the Omega squad- It's proven that even with laws, octolings are still not welcomed here, so don't spread that nonsense, we make name for ourselves, NO LAW CAN DO THAT."

The crowd surrounds the group, with those hearing Biscuit's words being taken back, and shocked from her response to Mellow, some looking in impression, and inspiration, others looked at her as if she had made the biggest mistake, and it shows. Mellow's once proud smile turns to disgust as the young octoling was close to her face. She scoffs.

Mellow: "Well, I actually didn't notice you, but for a newcomer you really do make quite an entrance, even at your worst options. –she then grabs biscuit by her hood, lifting her slightly- "I hope you know what you're getting yourself into trying to tangle with me, especially an amateur octo punk."

Despite the boys almost interfering, the pause as they watch Biscuit, who grabs Mellow back by her orange t-shirt and pulls her close while standing her ground, their heads clash.

Biscuit: "I don't care if I'm an amateur, or whatever, I won't let a b*tch like you slander anyone, especially when you're as garbage as your words."

The boys and the crowd look on in surprise, Quest and Mez exchange smiles as they hear her words, Mega looks on with his face as serious and still as stone, Oni slightly smiles, and K looks at her with his expression of shock fully noticeable, before calming down and slightly chuckling. The crowd surrounding continues to gossip until Mellow, turns her glare to the crowd, who silences at the sight, before she turns it back to Biscuit.

Mellow: -letting go of Biscuit, she smacks her hand of her shirt, retaining her calm and elegant demeanor, brushing off her clothes- "So you say huh, well Biscuit, as you are called, if that really is your name, how about we settle this when the time comes, you and me.

Biscuit: "What do you mean?"

Mellow: "You and me, 1v1 turf match, you got bark, let's see if you can bite as hard."

Biscuit: "You know what? You're on!" –she then points at the screen- "And I know exactly when we can do it."

To everyone's surprise, they all look at the pop up for the splatfest, words of gossip flow as Mellow in shock speaks.

Mellow: "Wait, are you proposing…?"

Biscuit: "That's right, 1v1 Splatfest turf match, you for the Lawfuls, and me….."

"For the Rebels."

(For those reading i do apologize, I am thinking through the works which is why some chapters are 2 parted, i hope you still enjoy though.)


End file.
